The Love Of Doom
by Tepo
Summary: Zim ha ideado el plan perfecto para acabar con la tierra y sobre todo con Dib, pero sus planes se complican cuando un examen medico lo obliga a ser "humano"; entonces, el Irken deciden crear un cuerpo humano al cual transferir su pak para pasar el examen medico. Gaz logra cambiar de grado, uniendose al salon de su hermano. Y entre ambos, raros sentimientos surgiran...
1. 01- Cronicas de una ruina

**Capitulo 01- Cronica de una destruccion anunciada**

-Si, si, si...- susurraba una voz malvada-. El plan perfecto, perfecto como yo... El gran Zim!

Los sonidos metálicos retumbaban en la oscuridad, mientras un par de ojos rojos brillaban. Los ojos se movieron con rapidez y salieron de la habitación. Un ser verde de pequeña estatura, antenas y sonrisa malévola cerro la puerta con diversión.

-Esta vez nada me detendrá de conquistar la estúpida, estúpida tierra…

-Asi es, amo- dijo un ser metalico a su lado-. Las ardillas no podrán detenernos.

-Juajajaja…

-Jajaja

-Juajajaja…

-Jojojojo!

Y ambos seres continuaron riendo con mania, mientras el sol aun no se levantaba.

-Y asi fue como el ultimo de los zombis fue destruido- dijo una mujer mayor con enfado-. Recuerden niños, apunten a la cabeza para acabar con los zombis... Y con sus propias y molestas existencias...

-Señorita Bitters- exclamó Dib alzando la mano- ¿Realmente era necesario que leyeramos el libro como si fuera un tema didactico?

-No, eso fue para quitarle toda la diversion...

-¿Y eso era necesario?- preguntó Dib confundido.

-Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que el medidor de diversion pasó de la marca "tolerable"- dijo la mujer señalando un termometro al lado del reloj, el cual tenia varias marcas: insano, peligroso, tolerable, ideal, resagado y muerto... En ese momento marcaba resagado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva esa cosa ahi?- pensó en voz alta Dib-. Y no recuerdo lo de la ultima vez...

-Sus mentes jovenes deben haberlo bloqueado- dijo con tranquilidad la anciana-. Solo dire que algunos de ustedes ya no podran casarse...

-¡¿Que rayos se supone que significa eso?!- preguntó Dib entre asustado y curioso.

-Dib, el medidor de curiosidad- replicó la anciana señalando un termometro al lado del medidor de diversion. Las marcas en este eran: exterminio, desaparcion, vigilancia, aceptable, torpe e ideal. Esta vez viendolos detenidamente, ambos tenian el escudo del gobierno de eua escondido por una calcomania medio caida.

-No me jodas!

-¡Dib, el medidor de palabrotas!- grito la anciana furiosa.

Justo en ese momento sono la campana de salida y los alumnos explotaron de jubilo; un dia menos de escuela rumbo a las ya cercanas vacaciones. Dib dio un suspiró y decidio que dejaria todo pasar, el año ya casi terminaban.

-No olviden su tarea terminada para el lunes, sucios mocosos- dijo la anciana- y nadie se preocupe si Dib no vuelve a clases o lo hace con una cicatriz en el craneo y con capacidad mentales equivalentes a las de una lechuga...

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó Dib preocupado.

-Y no olviden- continuó la anciana ignorando al chico-. El lunes es el examen medico final...

-¿Examen final?- exclamó Zim al escuchar-. Nadie dijo nada acerca de un examen final... Mientes!

-No necesito decirlo, Zim- replicó la anciana-. El examen medico final se hace todos los años por el terror de la poblacion tras la pelicula de Rec, para asegurarse que ningun niño es un zombie...

-Es cierto, zim- dijo Dib sonriendo-. Todos los terrestres conocemos ese examen que lleva seis años efectuandose. Solo un visitante de otro mundo lo desconoceria...

-¡Claro que conozco el examen medico final!- replicó Zim alzando su brazo derecho-¡Yo amo el examen medico final mas que lo waffles! ¡Mis padres son voluntarios matando cerdos para el papel de las pruebas!

-¿Talando arboles, Zim?- corrigió la señora bitters acomodando sus gafas.

-Si, arboles, eso quise decir...- asintió Zim-. Cerdos, arboles, ambos sangran igual...

-¡Aja! Los arboles no sangran, irken estupido- dijo Dib con jubilo-. Todos han escuchado tu estupidez y nadie dudara que eres un...- Dib miró alrededor para darse cuenta que solo Zim, la maestra y él permanecian en el salon clases.

-Los arboles sueltan sabia, eso quiso decir, Dib- dijo la mujer con ligereza-. No critiques a los mas estupidos que tu, en el fondo... Todos son estupidos!

-Gracias, señorita Bitters- dijo Zim sonriendo.

-De nada, estupido Zim...

-Pero supongamos que un hombre despierta de un coma de 7 años y no sabe del examen- dijo Zim agitando sus manos con despreocupacion- ¿Como le explicaria para que no se preocupe por su hijo?

-No me importaria que se preocupe por su hijo- replicó la anciana molesta.

-Pero al director si...

-Estupido director- dijo la anciana con odio-. El examen medico final es un chequdo general comun. Prueba de sangre, conteo de organos y prevencion de conjuntivitis: sangre, organos y ojos son lo que se revisan, cualquier no no-muerto viviente...

-¿Vivo?- corrogio Dib.

-¡Callate!- grito la anciana-. Cualquier no no-muerto viviente puede estar tranquilo; no importa si tu corazon esta fallando o si tus riñones estan podridos, con que seas humano es suficiente...

-Humano- repitió Dib alzando las cejas.

-Como Dib...- dijo pensativo Zim.

-¿Ve? No es humano!

-Por favor, Zim- dijo la anciana tomando al chico de los hombros-. Puedes ser un replicante pero no seas como Dib...

Sonriendo, Zim se dio media vuelta y salió con paso militar, dejando a la señorita Bitters y a Dib peleando en el salon. Una idea acababa de llegar a su mente: ser humano.

Furiosa, Gaz salio del salon de clases con su revista en manos, descuartizada; los responsanbles tendrian terapia de por vida, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba harta que cada vez que llevaba una revista de videojuegos algun idiota recortaba las imagenes. O algun idiota usaba sus libros como mascaras, o algun idiota intentaba hacer equipo con ella.

Tirando la revista al suelo, tomo una decision. La unica solucion era cambiar de grado. El director tendria que entenderlo. Por las malas de ser necesario...

-Ojala sea por las malas- dijo Gaz sonriendo.

**Corenote:**

Un inicio rápido y ligero, que espero les guste; esperen una pronta actualización, mucho mas larga, aunque la historia en general no será demasiado larga, tendrá acción y mucho romance. Disfruten y no dejen de comentar.


	2. 02- Zimplificado

**Hoy los atormentaremos con...**

_**Zimplificado!**_

* * *

La selección de especímenes fue obvia cuando se trataba de la ironía que debía representar; las células de Dib darían lugar al nuevo cuerpo de Zim, haciendo del mayor defensor de la tierra su salvación para evitar ser descubierto.

Llevaba horas trabajando con las modificaciones, puesto que no quería un clon de Dib; recrear el cuerpo desde el estado embrionario en una capsula ambiental, acelerando su crecimiento mediante bombardeos gama y proteínas. La dificultad venia cuando cada 20 minutos debía cambiar el liquido abniotico, agregando compuestos químicos que determinaran la reacción del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, pelo blanco, para ser totalmente contrario a Dib y que una vista casual no diera lugar a especulaciones. También, menos gravedad, para aumentar la altura como su superioridad mandaba, pero químicos agresivos para fortalecer músculos a falta de la susodicha gravedad. Bombardeo gama embriones, para ojos verdes... Eso solo un recordatorio de la superioridad Irken. Tez blanca... Por ningún motivo en especial. Y todo eso agregado a los genes superiores Irken que el embrión llevaba. Su dedicación fue tal, que al terminar se dio cuenta de su horrible error...

-¡Noooo!- grito Zim furioso-¡Han saboteado mi perfecto plan!

-¿Que sucede, amo?- preguntó un inocente Gir.

-¡Tu, es tu culpa, Gir!- dijo furioso el Irken-. Debías cuidar el clon...

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó confundido el ser metálico.

-Esta arruinado, todo esta arruinado...- dijo Zim golpeando el suelo- ¡Computadora, encuentra una solución!

-Por favor, indique el problema- pidió la voz mecánica.

-¡Es evidente!- dijo Zim señalando el clon-. El ser tiene doce años terrestres, yo debería tener once ¿Como voy a explicar eso? ¡¿Como?!

-Eh... Según los registros, amo, lleva exactamente un año en la tierra en... Mañana... Puede justificarlo con lo que los terrestres llaman "cumpleaños", un aumento de edad...

-¿Es como un cambio de rango?- pregunto Zim interesado.

-Eh... Si...

-Y estos cumpleaños... Cuantos debo obtener para tener el rango mas alto...- preguntó Zim frotándose la barbilla.

-El ser humano registrado con más años fue Matusalén, con 168 años terrestres... Caín, el primer asesino, se presume aun vivo...

-No, muy lento- dijo Zim agitando su mano-. Guárdalo como plan de emergencia.

-Enterado.

-Quiero pay de limón- dijo Gir aplaudiendo.

-Si, Gir, tendremos pay... ¡El pay de la victoria!- rio malévolamente Zim-. Minialce, prepara la transmigración de pak. Es hora de iniciar mi brillante plan...

-¿No era hora del pay?- replicó Gir triste.

-No, eso será tras mi regreso, por ahora come tacos.

-¡Tacos!

-Si... Tacos de ruina!

-Los prefiero del pastor...

-¡Pastor con ruina!- rio Zim-. Y sin cebolla...

* * *

Con un humor superior al de cualquier otro día, Dib caminaba a la escuela. Era imposible que Zim escapara de esta, y aunque le molestaba no ser el causante de su derrota, al menos tendría su venganza. Zim no podía mandar un robot, porque la carencia de órganos esta vez seria motivo de alarma; tampoco podía faltar puesto que los médicos irían a su domicilio a registrarlo por completo. Estaba perdido y Dib no podía menos que sonreír.

-Si, si, si, si...- canturreaba Dib con satisfacción-. Hoy Zim será descubierto, mañana será disuelto... En formol, que gran emoción...

-El formol no es un acido corrosivo, estúpido Dib- dijo la voz molesta de su hermana.

-Los cerdos son incompatibles con el gen vampírico por su sistema inmunológico y no veo que te moleste- replicó Dib molesto-. Además, no encontraba otra rima para emoción...

-Yo hare rimar tu nombre con muerte si no te callas...

-No puedes rimar Dib con muerte- replico el chico.

-Si, porque la cara voy a romperte...

-Oh... Eso fue muy hábil...

Dib guardo silencio, pero continuo de buen humor al cruzar la puerta de la escuela; por unos segundos considero la idea de esperar a Zim, para burlarse del alíen todo el camino hasta el salón, pero descarto la idea.

-No hagas nada que me avergüence en mi primer día, idiota...- dijo su hermana.

-¿Primer día?- por primera vez Dib notó que su hermana lo estaba siguiendo en lugar de él a ella. Incluso ahora que debía ir a su salón, aun lo seguía.

-Oh... Cierto, lo olvide- dijo la chica con ligereza-. Me acaban de transferir a tu clase...

-¡¿Que?!

* * *

De brazos cruzados, Dib permanecía en silencio; el día que por fin se deshacía de la molestia de Zim, su hermana era transferida a su clase. Y ahora debería soportar las humillaciones y maltratos de su hermana enfrente de toda la clase... Y Zim aun no llegaba.

-Bien, clase, hoy tenemos un alumno transferido y como es costumbre, uno de ustedes ira al calabozo- explicó la señorita Bitters tamborileando sus dedos-. Serás tú! El niño del ojo rojo!

-¡Nooo!- grito un niño con un ojo hinchado. Al instante una trampilla del suelo se abrió y dejo el asiento vacío. Curiosamente, era el asiento a la derecha de Dib que quedaba justo al lado izquierdo de Zim. Pero Zim ya solo seria un recuerdo...

-Bien, clase, ella es Gaz Membrana, hermana del molesto Dib...

-¡¿Otro Membrana?!- dijo una voz con enfado y todos abuchearon.

-La cual fue transferida por ser mas lista que ustedes pero menos que el siguiente curso- replicó la señorita Bitters-. Gaz, pasa...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una niña de pelo morado y vestimenta gótica ingreso al salón. Se paro al lado de la maestra y les dedico una mirada de odio.

-No quiero hacer amigos ni que toquen mis cosas- dijo la chica-. No toquen mis cosas! Si lo hacen, descubrirán porque Dib tiene la cabeza hinchada...

-No tengo cabezota!

-Dije hinchada, estúpido- replicó la niña-. Entre menos hablen más días de vida a su favor...

La clase permaneció en silencio atónita, mientras Dib se cubría el rostro de vergüenza.

-Me agradarías si no odiara a las niñas malcriadas...

-Me agradaría si no me dirigiera la palabra tratando de intimidarme con confesiones estúpidamente honestas...

-Siéntate, mocosa irrespetuosa...

Gaz y la maestra intercambiaron miradas de odio antes de que la niña tomara asiento.

-Bien, pasaran por parejas a realizarse el examen medico- informó la maestra-. Las parejas serán seleccionadas por la suma de las letras de sus nombres según su posición en el alfabeto. Después, la misma suma en sentido inverso del alfabeto. Tomaran ambos resultados y los sumaran dándoles una cifra de dos números...

-¡¿Que?!- exclamó el salón entero.

-Eh... Señorita Bitters, si hacemos eso todos los de tres letras en el nombre sumaremos 81...- dijo Dib alzando la mano.

-Vaya, alguien no tan estúpido- reflexiono la maestra-. Bien, pasaran con un compañero cuyo nombre empiece con la letra que termina el suyo. Nombrare a los que escogerán...

En ese momento la puerta fue tocada y todos los presentes voltearon a ver intrigados.

-Maestra, yo, Zim, he llegado!- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Excelente...- dijo Dib divertido.

-Pasa Zim- ordenó la maestra.

Nada lo pudo preparar para lo que vio; era la voz de Zim, el rostro de Zim... Pero eso no podía ser Zim. Un chico alto, de ojos verdes, delgado y vestido de morado; de pelo blanco despeinado y sonrisa maléfica. El chico entró marchando majestuosamente y se detuvo al frente de la clase.

-Yo, Zim, la larva humana tan insignificante y estúpida como debe ser en cualquier miembro de mi raza, me reporto para las clases- dijo el chico que presumía de ser Zim.

-¡No, no puede ser!- grito Dib señalando el mocoso-. Ese imbécil esta controlando a un humano ¿Quien puede ser tan estúpido para no recordar a Zim? Esa cosa no se parece nada a Zim...

-¡Dib, el medidor de palabrotas!- exclamó furiosa la señorita Bitters.

-¿De que hablas, Dib?- preguntó Zita con enojo-. Si Zim se ve mejor que nunca.

-Gracias, larva Zita, mañana es mi cumpleaños y las hormonas humanas debieron cambiar mi enclenque aspecto.

-¡¿Pero si eras verde?!- replicó Dib poniéndose de pie.

-Eso fue... Eh...- Zim miro sus brazos, dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle que nunca había tomando en cuenta-. Me aclare la piel, como Michael Jackson...

-¡Mientes!- grito Dib exaltado.

-¡Esa es mi frase!

-Seguro fue una de esas cámaras de sol- dijo un niño con ligereza.

-¡Esas te ponen bronceado, no pálido!

-Fue una cámara de luna- replicó Zim sonriendo satisfecho.

-¡¿Y tu pelo blanco?!

-La misma cámara de luna- dijo Zim con tranquilidad.

-Suena muy lógico...- dijo la clase entera entre susurros.

-¡La luna refleja la luz solar, aunque existiera, que no existen esas cámaras, estaría igualmente bronceado!- replicó Dib con desesperación.

-No, porque use protector...- replicó Zim.

-¿Entonces porque ya no eres verde?

-¡Por la cámara de luna!

-¡Si, es muy lógico!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Dib se dejo caer en su asiento, golpeando su rostro contra el pupitre con resignación.

-Dib, no maltrates la propiedad de la escuela...

-Si, señorita Bitters...

Zim entonces avanzó triunfal hasta su asiento y se dejo caer con gesto triunfal. Dib suspiro y decidió esperar a ver el plan de Zim en acción; no entendía como había sucedido aquello, pero estaba seguro que Zim no era lo suficientemente listo. Con los dientes, espero paciente el nombramiento de la señorita Bitters...

* * *

-Y Gaz... Cuyo único alumno con Z es Zim y Zita, pero si ponemos a La niña con su hermano, podría ser incomodo... Así que será Zim con Gaz...

-¿Porque no puedo escoger a Zita?- replicó Gaz molesta.

-¿Prefieres la niña cursi sobre el niño callado?

-Prefiero morir...

-Esa no es una opción, Zim será tu compañero...

-¡Señorita Bitters!- grito Dib alzando la mano-¡Yo seria mas indicado para vigilar a Zim y su profunda perversidad!

-Olvidare el comentario homosexual solo por esta vez, Dib.

-¿Que? ¿Cual comentario?

-Bien niños, los agentes del gobierno empezaran a pasar...

* * *

Con pesar y enojo, Gaz saco su consola de su bolsillo y comenzó una nueva partida, esta vez escogiendo el hacha como arma principal y la ballesta como secundaria. Caminaba detrás de los dos agentes del gobierno, al lado de un incómodamente feliz Zim. Un estúpido, estúpido Zim que no dejaba de marchar con alegría; puso pausa a su juego y volteo a ver al chico. El rostro era ciertamente el de Zim, pero todo lo demás era exageradamente diferente, con excepción de la altura, que solo era unos centímetros mas alto que Dib.

-¿Realmente eres Zim?

-¡Por supuesto, insolente niña tétrica!- replico Zim alzando sus brazos- ¡Soy tan humano como tu!

-Yo no cuestione eso...- replicó Gaz molesta-. Deja de sobreactuar, descubrirán que eres un alíen de todos modos... O si no lo eres, deja de seguirle el juego a mi estúpido hermano...

-¡Zim es mas humano que nunca!- dijo Zim estirándose, entonces su estomago gruño-. Irken... Olvide desayunar en este cuerpo...

-¿En este cuerpo?- repitió Gaz alzando una ceja.

-¡Dije en este... Césped! Hoy iba a desayunar en el césped...

El estomago de Zim volvió a gruñir, y la chica alzó una ceja; Zim se retorció de dolor y el estomago volvió a resonar con tanta fuerza que ambos agentes se giraron. Con enojo, Gaz saco unas galletas de su bolsillo y las entrego al Irken.

-Calla tu estúpido estomago y sigue caminando- ordenó Gaz-. Nos dan el día libre al salir del examen y no quiero estar mucho más tiempo contigo...

-Eh... Las tomare...- dijo Zim abriendo el empaque-. Pero que quede claro que solo es un hambre humana como cualquier otra... Esta claro?!

-Come y cállate, imbécil- ordenó Gaz.

Zim se puso de pie y empezó a comer las galletas; los agentes se giraron y la marcha retomó su rumbo. Zim saboreo las galletas con éxtasis, por alguna razón el estúpido cuerpo humano contaba con mas papilas gustativas que el Irken. Lo cual a efectos evolutivos era estúpido, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

-¿Donde podría conseguir estas galletas?- preguntó de forma casual el Irken.

-Las hice yo... Así que nunca mas las probaras- replicó la niña continuando su partida del esclavo del juego dos.

-¿Tu fabricas galletas?

-Se dice hornear, imbécil- replicó la niña molesta-. Te escogí a ti por ser el callado. Empieza a callarte o yo te arrancare esa lengua.

-Parece un trato justo...- reflexionó Zim-. Pero digamos que agregas unas galletas y tendremos un trato...

-Hecho, solo cállate- dijo Gaz furiosa-. Mañana te daré más galletas...

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, larva Gaz- dijo Zim sonriendo.

Con un suspiró, Gaz hizo lo posible por no golpear a Zim; por ahora había ganado la batalla el enano verde... No, el pálido alto. Gaz se pregunto si era realmente las hormonas o un robot quien caminaba a su lado, pero al final de cuentas decidió que no le importaba. Aunque ese nuevo look gótico le quedaba bien al idiota. Tal vez demasiado bien.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de este proyecto, espero que les guste; mas que nada enfocado en el humor y el romance, espero que entiendan eso y sepan apreciar. No soy Johnen Vazquez ni lo intento ser, pero confio en que aun asi, si son seguidores de Invazor Zim, realmente les agradara mi historia. La anterior fue una introducción, este capitulo refleja realmente como serán los demás capítulos. Si te gusto este, te encantara la historia completa.

Bien, pues sin mas por decir, espero que lo disfruten. No dejen de comentar, hasta pronto!


	3. 03- El Ruin Cumpleaños de Zim

_Hoy los espantaremos con…_

**El Ruin cumpleaños de Zim**

-Hemos analizado las pruebas que nos pediste, palomilla…- dijo una sombra de gafas rojas en una pequeña pantalla.

-¡¿Y bien?!- preguntó emocionado el chico.

-Absolutamente normal- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. Una total perdida de tiempo, recursos y arriesgar a nuestros hombres…

-¡Pero agente…!

-¡No, palomilla!- replicó el hombre molesto- ¡No mas pretextos! Estamos cansados de tu incompetencia…

-Pero señor…

-He hablado con la sociedad de los ojos cansados- dijo el hombre con un suspiro-. Este "Zim"… este supuesto invasor alienígena, nunca has demostrado una prueba real…

-¡Pero ya me han ayudado antes!- replicó Dib confundido- ¿Recuerda la cara de Marte?

-No, Dib, me malinterpretas- dijo la sombra con tranquilidad-. Veras… Es hora de que presentes la prueba de la gaseosa nasal…

-¿Gaseosa Nasal?

-Es solo un nombre… es por tradición ¿Sabes?- dijo el agente apenado-. Éramos unos niños cuando empezamos la sociedad y… bueno… uno no cambia los nombres solo porque sean ridículos… digo, mira al agente Pompom, se sigue llamando pompom aunque todos nos burlemos de él…

-Entiendo el punto, señor…

-Si… si, claro- dijo el agente aclarando su garganta-. Como te decía, presentaras la prueba de la Gaseosa Nasal y esta decidirá tu destino en la sociedad de los ojos cansados… Si la apruebas, serás oficialmente un agente y podrás ingresar a las instalaciones secretas de los ojos cansados…

-¡Por fin!- exclamó sonriente Dib- ¡Seré reconocido!

-Junto con todo lo que esto conlleva- asintió el agente-. Serás asignado a un equipo, dispondrás de recursos ilimitados, previa autorización de tu supervisor, y podrás comprar muffins a mitad de precio en todos los establecimientos participantes… menos los de cubierta de chocolate, esos no participan…

-¡Guau!

-Pero te advierto palomilla, si repruebas seras expulsado sin ninguna duda- dijo el agente acercando su rostro a la pantalla-. Borraremos tus memorias de nosotros, bloquearemos tu internet de cualquier contenido paranormal y re programaremos misterios misteriosos para que lo transmitan en horario de escuela…

-¿No es eso un poco extremo?

-Has hecho muchos aciertos, palomilla- dijo el agente alejándose de la pantalla-. Pero esa obsesión de creer que el humano Zim y el extraterrestre Zim son la misma persona…

-Ambos son verdes, enanos y estúpidos!- replicó Dib furioso- ¡No se ocupa mas de 3 dedos de frente para entenderlo!

-¡Le acaban de hacer un examen medico completo!- gritó el agente furioso- ¡Gastamos dinero, tiempo y materia prima en conseguir los resultados de la prueba antes que nadie! ¡Nos expusimos a ser descubiertos por el gobierno todo por tu estúpida obsesión!

-¡Pero debe haber algo en los registros médicos!- replicó Dib desesperado- El chico debe haber sido secuestrado, su sangre debe coincidir con el de otro...

-No hay identidades duplicadas, Zim es Zim…

-¿Es humano?

-Totalmente.

-¿Qué hay de la firma de ADN?- preguntó Dib- ¿Registro dental?

-Es el mismo en absoluto- respondió el hombre molesto-. Solo ha dejado de ser verde…

-Nanobots, implantes metálicos, distorsiones genéticas… lo que sea…

-Nada, esta limpio…

Dib se dejo caer en su asiento desconsolado al tiempo que estampaba su cara contra su escritorio; el agente en la pantalla lo vio unos segundos antes de recoger la carpeta de las pruebas y hojearla unos segundos.

-Existe algo… curioso…- comentó el agente con ligereza.

-¿Tiene baja el azúcar?- preguntó con ironía Dib.

-No- dijo el hombre cerrando la carpeta-. No existen registros anteriores del chico…

-¿Anteriores?

-No estoy diciendo que creamos en ti, porque realmente no creemos que el humano Zim y el extraterrestre Zim sean la misma persona- explicó el agente cruzando los brazos-. Pero es cierto que, mientras que debería haber por lo menos once registros anteriores de Zim… no existe uno solo…

-¿Su primer examen medico?- exclamó Dib interesado.

-Pero te advierto Dib, que estas a prueba- dijo con severidad el agente-. Dentro de poco nos pondremos en contacto contigo para iniciar la prueba de la Gaseosa Nasal… No contaras con nuestra ayuda para nada que implique al humano Zim…

-Entiendo- asintió Dib sonriendo-. Creo que con su forma Irken me bastara…

-Sabes que nuestra cruzada contra la armada Irken es incansable- dijo el agente con solemnidad-. Pero es momento que demuestres que eres realmente un buen elemento y no la mitad de aciertos y la mitad de fracasos…

-Lo entiendo, señor.

-Palomilla… te deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias…

La transmisión se corto y la pantalla quedo oscura; Dib se levantó con un suspiro de su asiento. La verdad es que las cosas empezaban a tornarse mas difíciles que nunca, y realmente le preocupaba que Zim hubiera podido pasar la prueba medica tan fácilmente. Sus oscuros designios detrás de aquel cuerpo debían esconder algo… oscuro…

-No era un holograma, un control mental o una clonación- reflexionó Dib-. Tampoco es un robot o nanobots ¿Qué estas escondiendo Zim? ¿Cómo lograste ser humano?

* * *

Gaz terminó de preparar las galletas con una total indiferencia; las dejo sobre la mesa esperando que se enfriaran para guardarlas en un empaque y evitar que el estúpido de su hermano consumiera algunas. No estaba de humor para cocinar dos veces para el estúpido enano verde… no, pálido alto…

Era extraño, realmente extraño ¿Esa seria la prueba definitiva de que el humano Zim y el extraterrestre Zim eran seres distintos? Si bien, nunca había visto al Zim humano volverse en su forma… alienígena, también era cierto que siempre había pensado que ambos eran el mismo ser ¿Qué implicaciones tendría el hecho de que su hermano siempre hubiera estado equivocado? Por un lado, que era un estúpido, pero eso ya lo sabía; además, Zim podría ser libre del fastidioso de su hermano, algo que ella nunca lograría. Zim entonces podía llevar una vida normal, puesto que al final de cuentas era un humano, cosas como conseguir trabajo, ser parte de un club, tener novia…

La alarma de su reloj sonó y la chica tomó la bandeja de galletas; sin ser consciente de ello, se dirigió a empacarlas al laboratorio de su padre, con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido. Sintió la tentación de preguntarle a su hermano si Zim había resultado ser realmente un humano, pues sabia que él estaría enterado, pero sacudió la cabeza. No le importaba, no le importaba nada del estúpido Zim… Del estúpido y atractivo Zim…

* * *

- ¡Irken, como duele!- gritó la voz de Zim.

En medio de su laboratorio, su cuerpo original se encontraba de rodillas vomitando un líquido azul; a su lado, Gir aplaudía entusiasmado.

-¡Otra vez, otra vez!- reía el robot emocionado- ¡Me encantan los títeres!

-¡Duele!- exclamó Zim golpeando el suelo.

-Es mi turno.

Gir se adelantó hasta una camilla; en esta descansaba el inconsciente cuerpo humano de Zim, aun vestido con sus ropas. Gir lo tomó en brazos y lo bajo, moviéndolo como si fuera un trapo sucio.

-Me llamo GIR, amo- dijo el robot moviendo la mandíbula del cuerpo humano de Zim-. Me encantan los tacos y los cerdos… Hey! A mi también!

-¡MiniAlce!- gritó Zim- ¡Quítale el cuerpo a GIR!

Un alce rechoncho y bonachón se acerco y ofreció una paleta al robot, quien al instante dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo y tomo el dulce; el alce saco una garra metálica de su cabeza y tomó por el cuello el cuerpo para levantarlo.

-¡Con cuidado!- exclamó Zim poniéndose de pie-. Los humanos son frágiles… y estúpidos…

MiniAlce asintió y sacó mas garras metálicas, para tomar con varias el cuerpo y no hacer mucha presión; un tubo salió del suelo del laboratorio y ahí introdujo el cuerpo humano de Zim.

-Computadora, el cambio de cuerpo fue… muy doloroso- dijo Zim molestó-. Necesito reducir los niveles de dolores en los cambios de Pak y su activación.

-Señor, lo que hace ya es peligroso por si mismo- replico la computadora-. No existen registros de nada asi en todos los archivos Irken.

-¡Claro! ¡Zim es único y original!- replicó Zim victorioso.

-Así es señor, pero por eso mismo no podre ser capaz de encontrar una solución viable…

-¡Entonces la encontrare yo!- replicó Zim molesto- ¿Cuánto falta para la culminación de mi plan maestro?

-Aproximadamente un mes, señor…

-Bien, bien- exclamó Zim sonriendo-. Supongo que podría intentar algunas cosas antes de esto… después de todo, entre más pronto conquiste este estúpido planeta, mejor…

-¿Y cual es el siguiente plan?- preguntó Gir lamiendo su paleta.

-Conseguir la receta de Gaz Membrana- dijo Zim sonriendo-. Esas galletas deben ser mías…

-¡Amo las galletas!

-Yo también, Gir, yo también… Jeje… Jejeje… Jejejeje!

* * *

-Hey! Hijo, buenos días!- saludó su padre al ver a Dib entrar en la cocina- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, un extraterrestre acaba de idear la forma definitiva de burlar la detección humana y esta a punto de destruir a la humanidad, pero fuera de eso…

-Cielos, hijo, esa serie debe de ser muy buena- dijo su padre con una mano en la barbilla-. Por supuesto en la realidad el extraterrestre seria descubierto en el examen medico anual antizombie…

-Si, así seria- dijo desanimado Dib.

-Algún día veré esa serie que tanto te gusta contigo- dijo su padre sirviendo un par de huevos a su hijo-. Por supuesto desde el principio, para entender el origen de ese tal Sid…

-Es Zim, papá…

-¿Zim? ¿Cómo tu compañero?- inquirió el hombre.

-¡De hecho es…- Dib suspiró y agarró una cuchara-. Si, como mi compañero.

-El cumpleañero, que curioso…

-¿Cumpleañero?- exclamó Dib dando el primer bocado a su desayuno.

-Si, ayer llamaron tus compañeros, dejaron un recado en la contestadora- dijo su padre sirviendo el plato de su hermana en la mesa-. Algo sobre que si arruinas la fiesta sorpresa tendrás una suspensión de tres meses de la escuela, ya firme el acuerdo…

-¡¿Firmaste que?!

-Vamos, hijo, quiero que realmente sientas el compromiso- dijo el profesor riendo-. No arruines la fiesta de Zim. Es su primer cumpleaños en este país...

-¡Es extraterrestre, no extranjero!

-¿Era granjero? La vida en la granja es una gran experiencia Dib- dijo su padre revolviendo entre sus papeles-. Creo que disfrutarías un fin de semana entre ovejas y campo abierto…

-No me estas poniendo atención, papá…

-Si, ya revise la tensión- dijo su padre metiendo los papeles en un portafolio-. Tu computadora no volverá a explotar, te lo aseguro…

-Eso fue hace seis meses…

-Bien, despídeme de tu hermana, hijo- dijo el profesor saliendo por la puerta-. Voy algo tarde y estoy muy ocupado… nos vemos en catorce días…

-Seguro- exclamó Dib terminando su huevo-. Como hace diez días… y quince días antes… y cuatro antes… y once…

Pero su padre no respondió, pues ya no estaba dentro de la casa; con un suspiró, Dib termino su desayuno. Ese seria un largo día.

* * *

Gaz guardó las galletas con una delicadeza inusitada en su bolsillo; no quería que se rompiera e ignoro la vocecita que le preguntaba exactamente porque era importante. Eran parte del trato con Zim, eso era todo, y Gaz podría odiar al mundo entero y rechazar toda forma de convivencia, pero ella nunca faltaba a su palabra.

Cuando bajo, su padre ya se había marchado y su desayuno frio le esperaba en la mesa; por supuesto, odiaba el huevo así que simplemente tomo cereal y tiro el desayuno en la basura. No se encontró con Dib y supuso que el chico ya se había adelantado, pues se le había hecho ligeramente tarde a ella. En realidad, mejor para ella. Cuando terminó su desayuno volvió a su cuarto y se miró fijamente al espejo.

-¡Toma tus galletas!- exclamó la niña aclarando su voz- ¡Toma tus estúpidas galletas! No, no puedo decir eso porque las galletas son mías… ¡Toma las galletas, idiota!

Agitó la cabeza en propia desaprobación mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto.

-Toma las galletas, y no le digas de esto a nadie o te mueres…- Gaz reflexiono y decidió que esa le gustaba, pero si alguien los escuchaba o veía…-. No… Toma, piérdete…

La chica guardo sus cosas con rapidez mientras seguía reflexionado en el asunto.

-Aquí tienes, idiota… No… Aquí están las galletas, trato hecho- Gaz negó nuevamente desesperada-. ¡Toma las galletas, no vuelvas a hablarme! Esa es buena… creo que será esa…

Sonriendo, Gaz salió de su casa y se encamino a la escuela; iba retrasada, pero al ser alumna transferida nadie le diría nada por lo menos la primer semana. Así que por lo pronto las cosas irían bien.

* * *

Dib llegó al salón y tomó asiento en silencio mientras los otros chicos lo interrogaban con la mirada; él se encogió de hombros en respuesta y ellos continuaron platicando. Hecho en falta la presencia de Zita y unos cuatro compañeros mas, seguramente arreglando la comida para la fiesta de Zim; el salón tenía las persianas corridas y estaba adornado como era de esperar para un cumpleaños. Por un lado Dib se preguntó como diablos consiguieron el permiso para hacer una fiesta en horario escolar, y por otro se preguntaba quien había organizado todo eso… No sabía que nadie simpatizara con Zim en realidad.

-Dib, el director me pidió que te recordara…- exclamó la señorita Bitters acercándose al niño.

-Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo- dijo Dib malhumorado-. No arruinare la estúpida fiesta.

-Bien…- asintió la profesora-. Entonces me iré a la sala de profesores, no soporto estar rodeadas de mocosos sonrientes y caramelos…

La maestra salió del salón con una velocidad apabullante.

-Es tan tétrica que casi parece un vampiro- dijo con un suspiro Dib.

* * *

Zim llegó a la escuela con un ligero dolor de cabeza; en todo el día de ayer no había encontrado la solución al cambio de cuerpo, el dolor seguía siendo inmenso. Y aunque el examen medico ya había sido superado con resultados satisfactorios, quedaba por el medio el hecho de que un cambio tan repentino en su apariencia física debía ser continuo; por otro lado, los beneficios de ser humano realmente lo intrigaban. Tenía un trato pendiente con la hermana del estúpido Dib, y debía saborear su victoria: las galletas de Gaz. Por supuesto, guardaría una para un análisis en el laboratorio respecto a sus ingredientes, su forma de preparación podría investigarla en los archivos de la babateca humana.

-Larvas estúpidas- dijo Zim peinando su pelo blanco-. Que accesorio tan inútil… Cabello…

Con un suspiró, se quito el pelo de enfrente de los ojos; el pelo natural contra su peluca era algo muy molesto, pero debía admitir que disfrutaba de ser mas alto. Incluso tal vez, podría hacer un cuerpo Irken mas alto que los Altos… pero no, deseaba ser merecedor de sus propios meritos. Debía conquistar la tierra. Cruzó la puerta de entrada a la eskuela, deseando que el día terminara para continuar con su experimentación en el cuerpo humano: resistir el agua había resultado interesante, así como la mayoría de los alimentos que anteriormente lo habían intoxicado.

Cuando abrió la puerta del salón y lo encontró en un silencio atroz y una oscuridad insana, no le dio mucho importancia y simplemente entro; poco después de ello, las luces se encendieron y los niños del salón saltaron gritando alguna clase de incoherencia humana. Zim retrocedió a la defensiva, inseguro si habían descubierto su verdadera identidad y listo para activar su autodestrucción en el Pak, cuando vio el gran mantel colgado de las paredes: "Feliz Cumpleaños Zim".

-¿Cumpleaños?- exclamó confundido el chico.

-Si, ayer nos dijiste- asintió uno de los chicos sonriendo.

-Oh… si, si, cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños- asintió nervioso el chico-. Era solo una sorpresa, una actuación para la sorpresa…

-Pero eres el cumpleañero- replico uno de los chicos de pelo rojo, Fry-. No te puedes sorprender a ti mismo…

-No, no a mi, a ustedes- dijo Zim rascándose la cabeza-. Los sorprendí al fingir que no sabia mi cumpleaños cuando si lo sabia, para sorprender mas con su sorpresa por mi sorpresa por la sorpresa de cumpleaños…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Eso fue muy inteligente, Zim!- exclamó una chica de pelo negro, Mei.

-Gracias, gracias, chica aleatoria terrícola- exclamó Zim sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zim- dijo Zita a espaldas del chico-. Trajimos pastel… pero como no sabíamos tu sabor favorito trajimos por votación ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

-Verde…- respondió Zim.

-Verde es un color, no un sabor, Zim.

Con estas palabras la clase entera guardo silencio volteando a ver al dueño de aquella voz; Zim también volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Dib se acercó lentamente, de brazos cruzados mientras observaba al chico alto.

-Te descubriré Zim- exclamó Dib con enojo.

-Dib…- dijo Zita al lado de Zim.

-Pero hoy no- dijo Dib con tranquilidad-. Disfruta tu fiesta, Zim…

-Gracias- respondió Zim sonriendo malévolamente.

Dib se dio la vuelta con una rebanada de pastel en la mano, la cual Zim no se dio cuenta cuando corto; el chico lo estaba retando, demostrando que podía ser realmente sigiloso, pero eso no demostraba ningún peligro en realidad. Con una carcajada, Zim volvió a la plática mientras los otros chicos lo cuestionaban.

* * *

Estaba acostumbrada a que todos guardaran silencio cuando entraba al salón, así que no le dio importancia; por su costumbre de ignorar a los demás, no noto que las miradas se posaban en ella. Con las galletas en mano, se acercó apresuradamente a Zim, quien por alguna extraña razón comía en clase pero que no le importo. En un solo movimiento saco las galletas y las impacto contra el pecho del chico, quien las tomo con ambas manos, un poco sofocado.

-Toma las galletas y…- las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando su vista se fijo en un cartel a espaldas de Zim: "Feliz Cumpleaños Zim"-. Mierda…

-¡Gaz quiere a Zim!- gritó una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

-La tradicional declaración con galletas caseras en su cumpleaños- dijo Zita sonriendo- ¡Que romántico!

-¡No!- gritó Gaz volteando a ver a la chica- ¡Esto no es…!

-¿De que va todo esto?- preguntó Zim comiendo una galleta con indiferencia.

-Es una tradición darle galletas caseras al chico que te gusta en su cumpleaños- dijo Zita con complicidad-. Y entonces ambos deben tener una cita en menos de una semana o…

-Los collares explotaran!- exclamó la señorita Bitters a espaldas de Zim.

-¡Waaah!- exclamó sorprendido Zim por la presencia repentina de la mujer.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la tétrica profesora arrojó dos piezas de metal; una se enrosco en el cuello de Zim y otro en el de Gaz. Una luz roja empezó a parpadear mientras una pantalla holográfica se puso frente a cada uno de ellos, marcando 168 horas en conteo regresivo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó con tranquilidad el chico de pelo blanco, comiendo otra galleta.

-Maldita sea…- susurró Gaz agachando la mirada.

-Implementación del gobierno por el temor de los varones a entablar conversación con las mujeres- explicó la maestra-. Una medida de seguridad para salvaguardar a la especie humana y fomentar la procreación…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Zim alzando una ceja.

-Una forma de obligar a las personas a crear parejas y convivir.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Zim con la misma expresión confundida.

-Tienes una cita con Gaz Membrana o les volamos la cabeza a ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!- repitió Zim.

-Olvídalo…- exclamó la profesora volteando a ver a Gaz-. Supongo que será la chica quien haga los preparativos.

-¡Gaz! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- exclamó Dib abriéndose paso entre los niños- ¡Es un extraterrestre! ¡Y es mi peor enemigo!

-Aunque cualquiera que sea tu peor enemigo seguramente terminaría como mi esposo- dijo Gaz con enojo tratando de arrancarse el collar del cuello-. La verdad es que es un malentendido… No sabía que fuera su cumpleaños.

-¡Lo dijo ayer, enfrente del salón!- replicó Dib desesperado.

-Tu amigo verde y tu tienen mi atención al mismo nivel que una mosca en el salón…

-¡No soy verde!- replicó Zim-. Soy totalmente humano ahora…

-¿Antes no lo eras?- preguntó Gaz.

-Eh… Si, si… el verde es tan humano como cualquier cosa- respondió Zim rascándose la cabeza-. Solo quería recalcar que… que… que mi enfermedad ya esta curada…

-¿No fue la cámara de luna?- preguntó Gaz con ligereza.

-Eh… Pastel! ¡Exijo pastel!- gritó Zim alejándose de los hermanos Membrana.

-Gaz, no puedo creer que hagas esto con el mayor enemigo de la humanidad- continuo Dib furioso-. Estas traicionando a tu propia raza.

-Si salir con Zim significara la destrucción del universo, accedería gustosa- replicó la chica molesta-. Pero créeme que no pienso salir con ese enano… con ese paliducho engreído.

-¡Pero explotara tu cabeza!

-La explosión no será tan grande como seria si el collar lo trajeras tú…

-¡No tengo cabezota!- gritó Dib molesto- ¡Haz lo que quieras, Gaz! ¡Solo no te sorprendas que tu novio acabe viviseccionado en una instalación del ejército!

-¡No es mi novio, Dib!- gritó la chica furiosa.

Zim continuó comiendo sus galletas mientras observaba a la humana de lejos; no entendía bien de que iba todo eso y tendría que informarse al respecto de aquello que llamaban "citas", pero entendía que acaban de obligarlo a convivir con la humana Gaz, y de cierta forma y hasta cierto punto… La idea no le parecía desagradable. Si eso significaba más galletas, por él estaría perfecto.

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa solamente duro dos clases, durante las cuales Zim se vio obligado a realizar distintas actividades con sus compañeros; algunas realmente podía calificarlas de "interesantes", aunque la mayoría de las cosas que realizaba no las entendía. Algo le quedaba claro, sin embargo: los humanos lo trataban con más confianza. En realidad, el asunto no podía importarle menos. A la hora del receso, los chicos se habían olvidado por completo del evento "cumpleaños" aunque lo invitaron a sus actividades, cosa que el rechazo, pues tenia otras cosas en mente.

Tras recorrer el patio unos cuantos minutos, no encontró lo que buscaba, así que trepo al techo de la escuela con intención de programar un sensor; sin embargo, al llegar encontró lo que realmente buscaba y guardo silencio inseguro de que hacer. Sintiéndose sofocado por el collar en su cuello, Zim avanzo lentamente hacia Gaz, quien comía con tranquilidad unos nugget de pollo.

-Eh… hola, humana Gaz.

-Zim- la chica volteó a verlo con expresión indescifrable antes de soltar un suspiro-. Solo Gaz esta bien… ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo… Eh… Yo… no lo se…

-Bien, entonces lárgate- replicó Gaz comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Yo…- Zim se sentó al lado de la chica, nervioso-. Gracias por las galletas…

-¿El gran amo Zim dando las gracias?- exclamó Gaz indiferente-. Realmente te metes en tu papel de conquistador mundial con mi hermano… Que juego tan estúpido…

-Si… Juego…- rió nervioso el chico.

-¿Tu lo conoces?- preguntó la chica.

-¿A quien?

-Al otro Zim.

-¿Otro Zim?

-Verde, enano, estúpido, extraterrestre que intenta conquistar la tierra…

-¡No es estúpido, insolente humana!- gritó Zim furioso.

-Si, si, lo admiras, ya lo se…- dijo Gaz con ligereza- ¿Por eso te pintabas de verde o era realmente una enfermedad?

-Eh… yo…

-¿Algo privado?- preguntó Gaz con ligereza-. Olvídalo, no quiero saber de tus rarezas… Solo que realmente… Realmente llegue a pensar que eras un extraterrestre, aunque no es como si me importara…

-Vaya… que locura…- dijo nervioso el chico-. Soy perfectamente humano desde nacimiento…

-Eras mas interesante como extraterrestre- replicó Gaz-. Aunque menos…

-¿Menos que?- inquirió Zim.

-Nada- contestó la chica sonrojada.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Zim interesado.

-¿Qué?

-El cambio de color en tu rostro…

Gaz se sonrojo aun mas ante el comentario; se levantó de golpe y dio un puñetazo en el rostro del chico pálido. Zim cayó de espaldas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y la nariz sangrando. La chica procedió a patearle las costillas y lo miró con desprecio.

-Mira, Zim, lo de las galletas fue un error- dijo Gaz furiosa-. Un terrible error que si no fuera porque eres demasiado estúpido e ingenuo, llegaría a pensar que fue una trampa orquestada por ti…

-¡No se de que hablas!- dijo Zim desde el suelo.

-Y eso espero- dijo la chica molesta-. El fin de semana tendremos la estúpida cita, nos quitaremos los estúpidos collares y continuaremos con nuestras estúpidas vidas ¿De acuerdo? Yo en mis cosas y tu en tu maldito teatro con el loco de mi hermano…

-Odio a tu hermano…- replicó Zim limpiándose la nariz con la camisa.

-Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida- dijo Gaz furiosa-. Solamente procura sesgar tu presencia de mi…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó confundido Zim.

-No quiero interactuar contigo más de lo estrictamente necesario…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Zim igual de confundido.

-¡No te me acerques!

-¡¿Qué?!

Gaz se dio media vuelta furiosa, dejando atrás a un confundido y aun sangrante Zim, el cual no pudo menos que… sonreír.

* * *

"Trayecto: directo a la tierra. Tiempo estimado de arribo: dos días Irkens… 168 horas terrestres"

-Pronto nos veremos, Zim…- dijo una voz malévola en la oscuridad de su nave.

**Fin Capitulo 03**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Aquí reportándome con el siguiente capitulo de "Love of Doom". Con esto termino lo que oficialmente vendría siendo la introducción a la historia para empezar con un desplegado de capítulos al estilo de la serie. Mi objetivo es que cada capitulo sea, igual que en la serie, un plan o evento inesperado en los intentos de conquista mundial de Zim, mientras de trasfondo vemos como el romance y otros eventos se van desarrollando.

Si bien este capitulo no estuvo tan lleno de humor como el anterior, siento que fue un capitulo muy bien hecho, y algo mas largo de lo normal. En realidad el problema es que quería hacer un intermedio entre el cumpleaños de Zim y el capitulo anterior, pero no logre escribir mas que un fragmento… así que decidí unirlo con el capitulo del cumpleaños y dar como resultado este tremendamente largo capitulo xD…

Anunciando con este nuevo cap que mis vacaciones de escribir terminaron y que retomo oficialmente el fic, por favor no dejen de comentar, nos leemos pronto!


	4. 04- Llamada de la Destruccion P1

_Hoy los perturbaremos con…_

**La Llamada de la Destrucción (Parte 01)**

-Se cuenta entonces que tras terminado este libro, el árabe loco lo guardo secretamente- dijo el anunciador de Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños en el televisor-. Es aquí donde las versiones difieren respecto a quien o porque mando asesinar al hombre, pero se asegura que su forma de muerte menos de una semana después, en medio de una plaza llena de gente, siendo descuartizado y devorado por un ser invisible…

-De locos!- dijo Dib sonriendo.

-Se dice que solo pocas copias del necronomicon, el libro del árabe loco escrito en piel humana y con sangre de niños, quedan perdidas en el mundo- dijo con tono tétrico el anunciador-. Aunque por supuesto, las copias son simplemente de papel… Papel del Bueno!

-¡Increíble!

-Cállate, Dib- grito su hermana desde otra habitación-. Estoy tratando de terminar este nivel, con modo silencioso para desbloquear el logro "Puerquito sigiloso"…

-¿Si lo tienes en silencio porque quieres que me calle?

-¡Porque no tolero tu molesta voz!

-Mmm… suena lógico…- reflexionó Dib.

-Los esperamos con mas misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños en la próxima emisión de… en nuestra siguiente emisión- se despidió el anunciador.

-El libro de magia mas poderoso del planeta entero…- susurró Dib emocionado-. Tal vez debería hacerme con él… Invocar algo poderoso e invisible que me siga a todos lados y quitarme esta mala costumbre de hablar solo, suena excelente Dib.

-Maldita sea, Dib… ¿Por qué no puedes comprarte una tele?- gritó furiosa su hermana.

-¡Lo siento!- respondió él con tranquilidad-. Visitemos a la sociedad de los ojos cansados, esto podría ser interesante…

* * *

-Capitulo uno, las mujeres son de Venus y los hombres de Marte- leyó Zim sorprendido- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Dib es un bastardo marciano malformado!

-¡Bastardo, bastardo!- rió Gir aplaudiendo- ¿Qué es un bastardo?

-Hijos procreados con una raza inferior- explicó el computador-. También usado para hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio…

-¿Qué es matrimonio?- preguntó Zim.

-Unión oficialmente reconocida ante el gobierno o grupo social, religioso o no, de dos sujetos como pareja…

-¿Cómo la rata-paloma?- preguntó Gir.

-Pareja con fines afectivos.

-¡Je, que tontería!- exclamó Zim divertido-. Estos humanos inventan palabras para cualquier estupidez, seguramente tendrán una para la acción de procrear.

-Existe: copular- dijo el computador.

-Humanos estúpidos…

-¡Estúpidos, estúpidos!- rio Gir aplaudiendo- ¿Puedo ser un estúpido? Me siento muy solo…

-No te preocupes, Zim, serás bien recibido en ese sector del universo- dijo Zim volviendo a su lectura.

-¡Hurra!

-¿Las mujeres de Venus? Computadora, consígueme toda la información sobre debilidades de las Venusinas.

-Señor, las mujeres terrestres no son de Venus… el escaneo confirma diferencias sustanciales en los seres Venusinos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mientes!

-No señor…

-Entonces si no eres tu…- Zim arrojó el libro al suelo- ¡Mentiras, sucias mentiras!

-En realidad señor, creo que la frase era de uso metafórico…

-No creo en la magia…

-Metafórico, no metafísico…

-¡Me gusta el pay!- gritó Gir.

-Solamente necesito comprender a las mujeres- suspiró el chico de pelo blanco dejándose caer en el suelo- ¿Por qué los libros terrícolas no pueden contener información simplificada y verificada hasta sus extremos mas podridos?

Mini Alce se acercó volando y entregó una revista a Zim; en su mayoría eran noticias estúpidas de cantantes y películas, pero encontró una hoja marcada con pluma. La leyenda alrededor de las hojas estaba escrita con torpeza pero decía claramente "revisar". Se trataba de una sección de extraña sobre las cosas que se deben y no deben hacer en la primera cita.

-Cierto, tengo una cita pendiente con la humana…- reflexionó Zim pensativo-. Y aun no tengo idea de que es una cita…

-¡Es cuando ella te come los labios!- rió Gir dando vueltas.

-¡No pienso dejarme devorar! Este cuerpo humano es un logro científico invaluable…

-Señor, la lógica indica que los varones no son devorados en la primera cita pues siguen completos en después del matrimonio- interrumpió la computadora.

-¡Estoy cansado de las mentiras!- gritó Zim con las manos en la cabeza- ¡Solo quiero a Gaz a mi lado!

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y miraron fijamente a Zim; el chico se sentó en el suelo y tosió disimuladamente mientras notaba como mini-alce, Gir e incluso el computador a través de las cámaras de seguridad lo observaban con atención. Zim alzó una ceja, ignorante del sonrojar de su nuevo cuerpo y se rascó la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó tras unos segundos-. El cuerpo humano necesita comida humana… podría ser el estúpido de Dib pero no sabe cocinar… Su hermana es la humillación perfecta.

-¡Amo quiere a la hermana de Dib!

-¿Piensa aparearse con ella, señor?- preguntó la computadora.

-Esa pregunta es ridícula- replicó Zim aun mas sonrojado-. No sucumbí ante deseos sexuales en mi forma Irken y no lo hare en el cuerpo humano…

Dándose media vuelta, Zim tomo el libro de cabeza y fingió seguir leyendo mientras sus sirvientes volvían a sus tareas asignadas; solo por precaución, la computadora decidió mandar a mini-alce por toda la información posible de recolectar respecto a "citas"…

* * *

-El necronomicon es un arma demasiado peligrosa, palomilla…

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el agente Barba partida.

La pantalla se ilumino dejando ver a un hombre de barbilla partida, nariz filosa y frente amplia; tenia un peinado en un único pico hacia atrás, con pelo color rojo y lentes rojos. Era delgaducho y pálido, más bien tétrico.

-Como bien sabrás, estas a punto de ser asignado a un equipo- explicó Barba partida-. El equipo en cuestión, seria el mío; de ahora en adelante estarás bajo mi supervisión.

-Entendido señor…- asintió Dib con una sonrisa.

-Como te decía, el necronomicon es un arma demasiado peligrosa. No necesitamos conseguir información sobre el libro: nosotros lo hemos prohibido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

-Usarlo puede ser excesivamente peligroso: si ciertas personas se enteran de su existencia podrían intentar obtenerlo por cualquier medio…

-Pero tienen el poder del libro para impedirlo- replicó Dib.

-Mas no podemos usarlo indiscriminadamente- explicó Barba partida alzando un dedo-. Discreción es nuestro segundo nombre…

-Entiendo…

-No, en serio, soy Tom Discreción Argento- dijo Barba partida sonriendo.

-Eh… entiendo…- dijo Dib alzando una ceja.

-Bien palomilla, suerte con eso…

La comunicación se desconecto y Dib suspiró con resignación. El necronomicon no seria después de todo la llave para vencer la invasión Irken.

* * *

-Papá…

La pantalla parpadeó antes de que la conexión se estableciera; cuando la imagen se aclaro, Gaz pudo ver lo que parecía ser paredes de piedra natural con un tono antinaturalmente rojizo. A los pocos segundos su padre se asomó, sudando en exceso pero por lo demás perfectamente presentable y pulcro como siempre. El hombre se limpió la oreja izquierda con su pulgar y después miró fijamente la pantalla.

-¡Gaz! ¡Hija mía! ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar a al red privada del laboratorio?

-Diplomacia…- dijo Gaz llanamente escondiendo con el pie el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre en bata-. Necesitaba hablar contigo…

-Bien hija, creo que puedo darte de cinco a veinticinco minutos- dijo el profesor mirando hacia algún punto fuera de la pantalla-. Este experimento tomara tiempo, pero las medidas de seguridad son perfectas ¿Te mencione que encontré unos fósiles rarísimos en el interior de mi montaña para experimentos? La misma que use para mi teoría del plasma unificado…

-Papá, no podría importarme menos…

-Eh… entiendo…- exclamó el profesor membrana agachando ligeramente la cabeza- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi querida dama….?

-Yo… necesitaba dinero…- dijo la chica sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¡Cielos! Olvide que cambie de banco- dijo el profesor dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma-. Hare la transferencia de fondos inmediatamente…

-Gracias.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es la emergencia por la que necesitas ese dinero?- preguntó el profesor tecleando en su celular la transferencia.

-Necesitaba comprar… cosas…- explicó Gaz desviando la mirada.

-¿Cosas?

-Yo… tengo una cita en una semana con Zim…

-¡¿Cita?! ¡¿Zim?!- exclamó el profesor sorprendido dejando caer su celular-. ¡¿Pero de que…?!

El profesor golpeó un teclado frente a él y una explosión se escucho en el laboratorio, ahogando las palabras de su padre; el profesor se giró espantado antes de que un enorme tentáculo lo tomara de la cintura. La transmisión se cortó y la niña no pudo menos que alzar una ceja. Tomó su celular e ingresó a la cuenta bancaria de la familia; al ver los fondos de nuevo en circulación, se encogió de hombros y dando una patada al hombre inconsciente a sus pies, salió del laboratorio.

* * *

-A las chicas les gusta que las escuchen…- leyó Zim rascándose la barbilla-. Suelen tener problemas, pero no quieren soluciones… ¡Eso es ilógico!

-A las chicas les gustan los detalles- rió Gir saltando en su trasero metálico-. Flores, chocolates y cerdos… sobre todo los cerdos!

-¿De donde conseguiste esa dudosa información?- preguntó Zim.

-La rosa de Guadalupe!

-¿Y esta Guadalupe es de fiar?

-¡No! ¡Wiii!- gritó Gir dando vueltas; después se puso en posición militar y sus ojos brillaron rojizos- ¡Es una guerra mi amo! ¡El amor es una guerra!

-¡Yo no la amo!- gritó Zim sonrojado.

-¡Como usted diga, amo!- asintió Gir en posición militar.

-Pensare sobre eso, de momento déjame seguir leyendo esto…- dijo Zim con serenidad-. Las mujeres valoran mucho la honestidad y la confianza… ¡Irken, tiene que ser uno estúpido para creer estas patrañas!

Zim arrojó el libro al suelo y se cruzó de brazos malhumorado. Justo en ese momento una alarma sonó en su base, atrayendo su atención; Zim tomó el libro nuevamente y rápidamente se saco una pantalla de su Pak.

-¡Computadora, informa!

-Alerta de presencia hostil en el planeta tierra, señor.

-¿Qué clase de presencia hostil?

-Un pólipo flotante ha sido detectado en un volcán activo a orillas del estado…

-¡¿Pólipo flotante?!- exclamó Zim asustado- ¡Confirma presencia!

-Volcán congelado, presencia confirmada.

-Maldición…- susurró Zim mordiéndose las uñas-. Mi SquidlySpooch se estremece solo de pensar en esos malditos pólipos…

-Señor, usted ya no tiene uno…

-…

-…

-¡Como sea!- replicó Zim sacando sus garras de metal y dirigiéndose con rapidez a su nave- ¡Gir, Mini-Alce! Debemos acabar con esta amenaza antes de que destruya la tierra que tanto trabajo me costo conquistar…

-¡Pero aun no la conquistas!- replicó Gir confundido.

-…

-…

-¡Suban, tenemos poco tiempo!

-¡A la orden, señor!- dijo Gir con ojos rojos y pose militar- ¡Perderé mi novela en su honor!

-Señor, si piensa entrar en combate con un pólipo flotante, lo mas conveniente seria… cambiar a su cuerpo superior Irken…- dijo la computadora con seriedad.

-Tienes razón, mi identidad debe ser preservada ahora que todos dudan de Dib- reflexionó Zim con detenimiento-. Mini-Alce, prepara el cambio. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que todo sea destruido…

-¡Destrucción! ¡Amo la destrucción!- aplaudió Gir.

-No en esta ocasión, Gir… no en esta ocasión…

* * *

-Gaz… tenemos que hablar…- dijo Dib nervioso detrás del sofá.

Su hermana apenas si lo volteó a ver mientras revisaba una revista gótica; Dib dio un paso mas y con un suspiro se armó de valor.

-La cita con Zim…

-¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó ella desviando la mirada.

-¡No puedes salir con un alíen!

-¿Con un alíen o con ese chico?

-Gaz, esto no es un juego- dijo Dib con tono preocupado-. Ese maldito Irken podría raptarte, matarte, hacer experimentos contigo o convertirte en cerdo…

-Si, veo que eso hizo contigo…

-¡Hablo en serio, Gaz!

-No te atrevas a gritarme, Dib- replicó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dib retrocedió un paso asustado, pero pronto recupero la postura y continuó.

-Hay miles de chicos en el mundo… escoge otro.

-Es un chico de otro mundo ¿No?- preguntó con burla ella-. Eso lo hace el único chico de otro planeta…

-No es gracioso.

-Lo es para mi.

-Gaz, esto es terriblemente peligroso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- replicó ella-. Le di las galletas por error y si no salgo con el perderé mi cabeza con una explosión… se que mi perdida será menor que a que si fueras tu…

-¡No tengo cabezota!

-Pero aun así no estoy interesada en morir antes de terminar la saga del esclavo del juego- continuó ella con serenidad-. Así que no puedo hacer nada más…

-Gaz…

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Dib?! ¡¿Vale mas una estúpida cita que mi propia vida?!

-¡Podemos hablar con padre para que desactive el collar!

-Mmm… creo que papá estará ocupado un tiempo en su laboratorio…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

De pronto la televisión interrumpió el programa de opera que transmitía para presentar la cara de un reportero muy asustado.

-Hemos confirmado la explosión… Para aquellos que apenas nos sintonizan, hemos confirmado la explosión del volcán García en la costa este del estado. Aparentemente este pertenecía a una de las instalaciones de investigación del profesor Membrana…

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó Dib girándose hacia la tele.

-Entre los desaparecidos esta el mismo profesor Membrana, sin embargo el equipo de rescate encuentra problemas debido a que, a pesar de la erupción del volcán y la lava corriendo a los pies del mismo, una fuerte ventisca helada impide el acceso a los helicópteros y rescatistas como es debido. Una visión apocalíptica que lamentablemente no somos capaces de televisar debido a los cambios de temperatura…

-Debe ser una broma…

-Queridos televidentes, no tengan miedo; nuestro reportero estrella, Estrello Macías, se encuentra en la escena; aunque las imágenes sean borrosas, podremos escuchar como es la situación en el lugar…

La transmisión en la tele era borrosa e inestable, mostrando en primer plano el rostro de un hombre hispano y con barba; detrás de él se veía un gran alboroto y fuego por todas partes. El hombre empezó a hablar, con mucha mas claridad que en la imagen transmitida.

-Esto es un caos… Caos!- gritó el hombre-. Es todo lo que puedo decirles… Caos!

-¡¿Zim?!- exclamó Dib corriendo hacia la tele.

Brevemente a espaldas del reportero, pudo ver al extraño robot de Zim saludando a la cámara. Gaz también se levantó del sillón al ver aquello, pero volvió a tomar asiento confundida.

-¡¿Lo viste?!- preguntó Dib desesperado- ¡¿Recuerdas el robot de Zim?!

-¡Lucy, te extraño!- gritó la voz de Gir antes de que la imagen se cortara por completo.

-¡Es Gir!- gritó Dib asustado- ¡No hay duda! ¡Debo ir a rescatar a padre de ese loco Irken!

-Si… si era el robot del extraterrestre…- asintió Gaz agachando a la mirada-. Pero Zim Irken no es Zim humano…

-¡Son el mismo!

-Entonces debería ir…- susurró Gaz avergonzada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Necesito saber de una vez por todas si esos dos Zim son el mismo Zim.

-Ya te dije que lo son.

-Lo debo ver por mi misma.

-¿Es que acaso eso importa?- preguntó Dib confundido.

-Solo llévame, idiota…

-Me niego a…

Antes de que Dib pudiera reafirmar su rechazo, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe; con rapidez, tres personas ingresaron a la estancia de la casa, haciendo que los hermanos se giraran de golpe. Al instante Dib reconoció a uno de ellos, el agente Barba partida que mantuvo su mano en la gabardina y la mirada serena.

La segunda persona era una chica de unos quince años, de pelo rojo y maquillada al estilo gótico; tenía una chamarra marrón y camisa de manga larga negra y pantalón de mezclilla entallado de color azul, junto con un cinturón de herramientas. El tercero del grupo era un chico de la edad de Dib aproximadamente, de pelo negro y peinado hacia delante cubriendo su ojo derecho; vestía una camisa negra de manga larga con un dibujo del esclavo del juego, pantalón deportivo azul y tenis rojos, así como un collar de plata con la forma de una especie de hoja colgando.

La chica cerró la puerta con rapidez, mientras el hombre se acercó a Gaz y Dib con serenidad. Dedicó una rápida mirada alrededor antes de sacar su celular y teclear en silencio.

-Eh… agente Barba partida- dijo Dib dando un paso al frente- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Lo hemos visto, Dib- respondió el agente poniéndose el celular en la oreja-. Tu Nemesis esta planeando algo gordo: Iremos a detener a Zim…

**Fin Capitulo 04**

* * *

**Corenote: **

Siguiente capitulo de este pequeño fic que empecé a publicar; tarde con el siguiente capitulo debido a una serie de problemas personales. Disfruten y no dejen de comentar! Entrte mas comentarios mas pronto actualizo xD


	5. 05- Llamada de la Destruccion P2

_Hoy los desconcertaremos con…_

**La Llamada de la Destrucción (Parte 02)**

-¿De que se trata todo esto, Dib?- preguntó Gaz molesta.

-No… no lo se- admitió Dib confundido.

-Escucha, Dib, tenemos algo demasiado malo entre manos- explicó el agente acomodando sus gafas-. Acabamos de avistar a Zim en las inmediaciones de las instalaciones de tu padre, las cuales por descontado están incomunicadas y presentan circunstancias demasiado… sospechosas…

-¿Entonces iremos a rescatar a mi padre?- preguntó Dib.

-Dib, quiero que te concentres- exigió el hombre con seriedad-. Tu padre no es el objetivo de la misión: el objetivo es Zim.

-¡¿A quien le importa el enano verde?!- gritó Gaz- ¡Rescaten a Papá! ¡Es la mente más inteligente del planeta!

-Y aun así se niega a admitir la existencia de extraterrestres o fantasmas…- replicó la chica pelirroja con saña- No suena muy prometedor…

-¡No insultes a papá, niña gótica!- exigió Dib con enojo.

-Creo que no los he presentado apropiadamente- comentó Barba partida dando un paso para atrás-. Dib, nosotros somos los miembros de tu nuevo equipo. Ella es Rei, también conocida como la agente Sirena.

-Mucho gusto, cabezón- rió la chica pelirroja.

-Y el es Gay…

-¿Es Gay?- repitió Dib alzando una ceja.

-¡No soy Gay!- gritó furioso el niño-. Me llamo Gay, pero no soy Gay…

-No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales- aclaró Dib sonriendo.

-¡Que no soy Gay!

-Por supuesto que no tiene nada en contra… aun no encuentra un chico al cual "amartillarse"…- dijo Gaz con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Dib molesto.

-Basta de tonterías- exigió el hombre con seriedad-. Gay es conocido como el agente Mano Alegre…

-El agente Mano alegre que es Gay… me reiría si no fuera tan repulsivo el pensarlo- dijo Gaz con sencillez.

-Yo puedo reírme- dijo Rei soltando una carcajada-. Épico, cada presentación es algo Épico contigo Gay! ¡Jaja!

-Cállate Sirena…- dijo el chico cruzando sus brazos.

-No tenemos tiempo; Dib, acompañamos- exigió Barba partida dándose la vuelta-. Vamos directo para detener a Zim, esperemos que de una vez por todas… Extremaremos precauciones porque no tenemos ideas de lo que a nos enfrentamos pero…

-¿Pero?- repitió Dib.

-Inteligencia nos informa de que podrías estar tratando con un ejército de creaturas de otro universo…

* * *

Para su sorpresa, Zim se encontró terriblemente incomodo en su cuerpo Irken; el hecho de ser mas bajo al principio le valieron para movimientos torpes y pocos precisos. Le costo algo de trabajo recuperar su habilidad natural, pero por supuesto esas ridículas circunstancias no lo vencerían. Al poco tiempo se encontró infiltrado en un cuarto destruido de las instalaciones.

El ambiente era terriblemente helado, como cabía esperar de las creaturas mas temidas del lado este del universo; rápidamente saco una pantalla de su pak y comenzó a manipularla.

-Mini-alce, necesito una forma de evacuar a todo ser vivo del edificio- ordenó Zim señalando una computadora cercana-. Conéctate al aparato humano y ve si encuentras un mapa del lugar; de ser necesario despega zondas…

-¿Vamos a salvar a los humanos?- preguntó Gir confundido.

-No seas estúpido, Gir- exclamó el Irken tecleando con rapidez en la pantalla-. La materia orgánica es una fuente de alimento para los Pólipos, lo cual les ayudara a ser mas fuertes… los vamos a debilitar con una onda de impacto calorífico.

Zim mostró su pantalla donde una simulación de la erupción del volcán se mostró.

-Naturalmente, al estar la mayor parte de las instalaciones con hielo, la lava no ingresara, pero el vapor resultante creara un golpe de calor positivamente efectivo- Zim se rasco la barbilla antes de continuar-. Por supuesto que primero necesito conocer el origen de estos pólipos; si es debido a una ruptura espacio temporal, mis esfuerzos son inútiles hasta sellarla.

-¡Me gusta el sellador!- aplaudió Gir.

-Y a mi los Waffles, Gir- comentó Zim reflexivo-. Y a mi los waffles…

Mini-alce se conectó a la computadora y comenzó su trabajo mientras Zim se aseguraba de cerrar el cuarto lo mejor posible; dedicó unos segundos para asomarse al exterior, pero no pudo distinguir el más mínimo rastro de congelamiento: los pólipos debían estar considerablemente lejos.

-Mini-alce, que has encontrado.

Sin decir una palabra, el pequeño alce se giró y transmitió al pak un mapa de las instalaciones, junto con un mapa geológico y la información básica del numero de trabajadores y nombres de cada uno de ellos. Al buscar el personal con mas alta autoridad, Zim se encontró con una respuesta al ver el nombre "Membrana" en el tope.

-Si ese hombre esta aquí…- susurró Zim- ¡Gir! ¡Busca al profesor Membrana, el debe saber el origen de los pólipos!

-¡Si, señor!- respondió Zim con pose militar y ojos rojos- ¿Me lo puedo comer?

-No, Gaz no me lo…- Zim interrumpió su pensamiento confundido- ¡No! Es innecesario, no pierdas el tiempo y consígueme esa información; yo intentare llegar a las profundidades de la instalación para entrar al volcán. Mini-alce, sincronízate; tenemos menos de un par de horas antes que los pólipos decidan salir…

-¡Si, amo!- respondió Gir poniéndose el traje de perro verde.

-También tenemos poco tiempo antes que la larva Dib llegue- exclamó Zim molesto-. Él siempre llega…

* * *

-Niñita, realmente no deberías…

-¡Cállate!- replicó Gaz mirando con odio a barba partida-. Mi padre esta ahí y ustedes me llevaran.

-Nunca vi a Barba partida doblegarse ante nadie…- susurró Sirena con temor, dirigiéndose a Dib. El chico sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno… mi hermana tiene ese efecto.

-No es buena idea- comentó Gay molesto-. Ocupamos discreción.

Los cinco viajaban en un avión de alta tecnología, yendo lo mas aprisa posible hacia el laboratorio del profesor Membrana; en ese momento estaban a pocos minutos por llegar. Gaz había logrado "convencer" al líder que le "permitiera" viajar con ellos. Con un suspiro, Barba partida se levantó y entrego trajes negros a todos los presentes. Los chicos voltearon a verlo extrañados.

-Caballeros, y señoritas- dijo el hombre haciendo énfasis volteando a ver a Gaz-. Nos enfrentamos con unos seres terribles… Inteligencia informa que la mayor parte del laboratorio esta congelado, por lo cual usaremos estos trajes para mantener la temperatura corporal. No tengo que hacer énfasis en el hecho de que cualquier ser o seres que sean capaces de congelar un volcán activo son… excesivamente poderosos.

-Entendido- asintieron todos los miembros del equipo.

-Señoritas, pueden cambiarse en la cabina de mando- comentó el hombre con tranquilidad-. Estamos en piloto automático.

Gaz observó brevemente el traje en sus manos antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la cabina; Rei entró tras de ella, procurando mantener su distancia. Dib soltó un suspiró al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿A que nos enfrentamos, señor?- preguntó Dib con tranquilidad.

-No estoy seguro- admitió el hombre quien, ante la sorpresa de Dib, ya se habia terminado de colocar el traje-. Pero seremos tres equipos los que ingresaremos al lugar. Palomilla, es extremadamente raro que asignen a dos equipos en misiones peligrosas, tres equipos resulta…

-Inquietante- completó Gay sorprendido.

-Bueno, no tengo porque esconderlo- dijo Barba partida con serenidad-. Hay altas probabilidades de que un miembro del equipo muera… y probabilidades inquietantes de que todos moriremos.

-¿Entonces porque asignar solo tres equipos?- replicó Dib nervioso-. Toda la agencia debería estar presente y…

-Negativo, palomilla; la discreción es prioridad. Si salvamos el mundo pero creamos pánico e incertidumbre, los resultados serán peores: seremos tocino cocinándose a si mismo.

-No estoy seguro de haber entendido la analogía- comentó Dib alzando una ceja-. Pero confió en ustedes…

-Gracias, Dib…

* * *

-Eres linda…

-¿Qué?

-Eres linda…- repitió Rei un poco sonrojada.

-Eh… claro…- respondió Gaz sin poder evitar sonrojarse a su vez.

-Lo digo en serio- comentó la chica desviando la mirada-. Puede que seas gótica y con esa aura tétrica pero… bueno, sin tantas cosas encima eres muy atractiva…

-No me importa lo que la gente piense de mi- replicó Gaz con serenidad-. Ser atractiva solo me serviría para tener una bola de estúpidos sobre mi… me gusta la privacidad.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en ropa interior, a punto de colocarse el traje; Rei era ligeramente más alta que Gaz, pero era esta última la que tenía un cuerpo que aunque aun era infantil, empezaba a mostrar rasgos de una atractiva figura femenina.

-Si, lo entiendo, si vas a tener unos cerdos tras de ti…

-Mejor unos cerdos vampiros- completó Gaz alzando una ceja.

-¿Conoces el video?

-Teaser 5 del esclavo del juego dos- dijo Gaz con seriedad-. Hecho por la programadora del juego, exclusivamente para el foro del esclavo del juego…

-Si…- asintió Rei sonriendo-. Vaya… nunca conocí nadie mas del foro; solo trescientos miembros y la mayoría son japoneses… Mi Nick es ArinaD…

-Yo soy Marina2…- respondió Gaz sin pensarlo.

-Vaya… vaya, siempre he estado de acuerdo con tus opiniones- comentó Rei sonriendo-. Bueno, excepto con eso de la extinción de la raza humana…

-Si, da igual- replicó Gaz terminando de ponerse el traje negro-. Por cierto, no pienso andar frente a mi hermano con esta estupidez, remarca… demasiado…

-No, es para debajo de la ropa- explicó la chica con una sonrisa-. Solo para mantener la temperatura del cuerpo; aunque hay agentes que lo usan como "traje oficial".

-Fenómenos.

-Lo se.

-Bueno, vamos con los otros idiotas- comentó Gaz sintiéndose incomoda.

-Seguro, Gaz- asintió la chica terminando de ponerse la ropa-. Ten cuidado ahí afuera…

-Solo hay una cosa que me asusta en este mundo, y no es la muerte…

* * *

No le causo mayor problema el infiltrarse, pero a medida que avanzaba no podía evitar preguntarse que tan realmente útil seria su plan; tenia un cincuenta porciento de probabilidad de éxito. El verdadero problema es que los únicos seres que habían aprendido a combatir contra los pólipos flotantes se encontraban demasiado lejos. La gran raza fue la única de las especies conocidas que consiguió detener el avance de los pólipos, llevándolos al borde de la extinción. Por supuesto, eso no era mucho decir cuando los pólipos eran realmente estúpidos, aun así excesivamente poderosos.

Con cuerpos mitad orgánicos, mitad… minerales; y los peor de todo: solo parcialmente tangibles. Los pólipos eran una abominación salida seguramente directo del mismísimo caos cósmico; y sin recurrir a los antiguos, era casi imposible deshacerse de ellos. Su incapacidad para viajar en el espacio era lo que les valió siempre para ser llevados a su propia destrucción. Más necesitaba eliminarlos en ese planeta, para demostrar ser superior ante sus más altos.

El plan era debilitarlos con la explosión de calor, debilidad natural de los pólipos, para entonces destruirlos en su forma… ¿Física o extra física? Ese era el problema real, nadie sabia con exactitud cual era su forma "natural". Si los pólipos se volvían tangibles, Zim podría destruirlos con un choque eléctrico que separara sus moléculas; si por el contrario se volvían intangibles… No tenia forma de destruir la antimateria. No con los recursos de la tierra.

-Objetivo localizado, Amo- comunicó Gir a su Pak.

-Bien, saca la información Gir- ordenó el chico verde-. Por favor… por favor, no divagues en esta ocasión…

-De ninguna forma, Amo…

Zim destruyo el ducto de ventilación por el que viajaba, entrando directamente a las instalaciones mas profundas; una fina capa de hielo cubría paredes y techo. A lo lejos, un soplo de aire que Zim reconoció como la respiración de los pólipos. Pero en absoluto nada de huellas. Era su día de suerte. Rogaba porque también fuera el día de Gir…

* * *

-Confiesa!- exigió el perro verde tomando a Membrana de la solapa de su bata.

El hombre se encontraba sangrando de la cabeza, confundido y con el brazo izquierdo roto, al borde de la inconsciencia. Sin embargo observó al perro con interés.

-Un perro que habla…- susurró con interés-. La evolución en este animal debe ser…

-¡¿Cómo llegaron los pólipos?!- preguntó Gir.

-Pólipos…

-¡Pólipos!

-La evolución de los pulpos…- Gir dio una cachetada al hombre, quien escupió sangre y miró al perro-. La evolución de los pulpos…- Gir dio una nueva cachetada- ¿Las cosas que atacaron el laboratorio?

-Si.

-Ellos llegaron por…- Gir dio una nueva cachetada- ¡Ya te lo voy a decir!- Gir dio una nueva cachetada al hombre, esta vez mucho mas fuerte.

-No me agradas…- susurró el perro mirándolo fijamente-. Tu eres el padre del enemigo de mi amo…

Gir colocó sus manos en las orejas del profesor y empezó a ejercer presión. El hombre se quejo con un alarido.

-Tu muerte… es imperativa…

* * *

-Los pólipos ya estaban aquí- dijo Gir con serenidad.

-¿Qué?

-El padre de Dib los despertó- respondió Gir con diversión-. Sus experimentos en el laboratorio eran una investigación sobre los pólipos… o algo así…

-Vaya, algo mucho mas descriptivo de lo que podría esperar de ti, Gir… Eh, bien hecho…

-¡Gracias!- gritó emocionado el robot.

-Ahora reúnan a los sobrevivientes en una ubicación segura… ya casi he llegado al volcán.

* * *

El equipo ingreso a las instalaciones con rapidez, formando un solo grupo; contra su voluntad, pero sin mas opción, Gaz siguió a su hermano a través de los pasillos.

-Bien chicos, quiero que entiendan algo… las cosas están mal, pero podrían estar peor- explico Barba partida sin dejar de caminar-. Nuestro objetivo es detener a Zim, los sobrevivientes serán rescatados por un equipo distinto. Nosotros contamos con la ventaja táctica de Dib…

-Estamos jodidos- comentó Gaz con serenidad.

-¿Qué es lo que informa inteligencia?

-Zim debe estar al centro del cuartel, es lo mas lógico; si apareciera por los extremos, tenemos francotiradores. A medida que avancemos colocaremos explosivos, al igual que los otros dos equipos. Si detectan a Zim, estos… EXPLOTARAN!- dijo Barba partida alzando las manos con gloria.

-¿Cómo lograran detectar a zim y no explotar con nosotros?

-Marca de ADN, explotaran con cualquier cosa no terrestre…

-¿Eso incluye el ejercito de Zim?- preguntó Rei.

-¡¿Ejercito?!- exclamó Dib preocupado.

-Debe tener uno muy grande para hacer esto al laboratorio mas protegido del mundo- replico Mano alegre-. Y muy peligroso…

Barba Partida colocó el primer explosivo, el cual contaba con una pequeña especie de ventilación; lo activo e insto a los chicos a continuar. Algo curioso para Dib fue que de hecho Barba partida cargaba un portafolio, pero los explosivos eran cargados por Gay…

* * *

Zim termino de colocar el aparato en el interior de un cráter que iba directo al interior del volcán; lo mejor hubiese sido dejarlo directamente a pocos metros de la lava, pero no contaba con suficiente tiempo para arriesgarse a perderlo. Gir estaba en peligro constante, asi como Mini-alce, pero este último era copiado constantemente al servidor de su base. Gir era totalmente único e irrecuperable, tal vez no el mejor ayudante, pero aun asi su fiel sirviente…

Cuando salió al primer pasillo, una ráfaga de aire lo golpeó de lleno; no pudo menos que maldecir asustado. Sus peores sospechas se concretaron cuando frente a él, a pocos metros, el aire se distorsiono y una enorme masa apareció frente a él. Tres enormes pies paquidérmicos, una bola de carne sin forma flotando en el aire; suficientes ojos para estudiar todo su propio cuerpo y una boca enorme de forma de vaina. Tentáculos alargados que azotaban provocando ráfagas de viento y esa horrible piel negruzca. Un pólipo flotante que lo observaba con detenimiento.

-¡Tekeli-li!- gritó el pólipo furioso.

-¡Irkens!- grito Zim dando un saltó hacia atrás-. No, espera… ese es el sonido de los Shoggots…

-¿Ens serios?- preguntó el pólipo rascándose la cabeza con un tentáculo- ¡Guaus-guaus!

-Eso es un perro- replicó Zim alzando una ceja.

-¡Leeeoons! ¡Heeeeelps!

-No, tampoco…

-¡Diabloss!- dijo el pólipo chasqueando su tentáculo-. Llevo sigloss sin gritars para hacers perders la cordura a un sers antes de devorarlo… No recuerdo comos lo hacia…

-Eh… Creo que de hecho son jadeos no gritos lo que hacen…

-¿Ens serios?- preguntó el pólipo mordiendo uno de sus propios tentáculos.

-¿Por qué no lo discutes con tus amigos?- inquirió Zim dando un paso hacia atrás-. Digo, quedaría muy mal visto esas incongruencias… ¿Ya han devorado algún humano?

-Solamente loss de las pistolass- explicó el pólipo mirando alrededor-. Esas agujas de metal dolían…

-Bien, bien, deberías ir a discutirlo con ellos- dijo Zim sonriendo.

-¡Suena biens!- asintió el pólipo, sonriendo con su boca torcida-. Los juntare a todoss…

-Y mejor sea que no coman ningún ser mas hasta que lleguen a un acuerdo- puntualizó Zim con las manos cruzadas-. No vayan a decir que los pólipos no saben ni como aterrorizar a la galaxia…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Serias terrible!- exclamó con preocupación el pólipo- ¡Voy volando! Literalmente…

-Hasta pronto!- se despidió Zim con una sonrisa.

El pólipo de desvaneció de la vista del Irken, pero sintió una brisa alejarse con rapidez por el pasillo; Zim se quitó el sudor de la frente y suspiro con alivio.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Llegaron casi a la mitad de las instalaciones sin encontrar con Zim o con el otro equipo, sin embargo fueron informados de que la mayor parte de los civiles ya habían sido rescatados. En ese piso se encontraron con el cuarto de control, y se dirigieron directamente hasta el mismo.

-Gay, quiero un trabajo bien hecho…

-No se la chupes frente a nosotros- replicó Gaz molesta. Dib y Rei sofocaron una risa con sus manos.

-Maldita mocosa…- susurró Mano Alegre colocando su laptop frente a la computadora principal del cuarto de control. El chico colocó un cable, se conecto a la base de datos y empezó a hacer cualquiera que fuese su trabajo.

Barba partida ordeno a Sirena y Dib revisar los monitores en busca de información, mientras él vigilaba la puerta; Gaz se cruzó de brazos molesta y siguió a su hermano para revisar los monitores.

-¿Qué buscamos?- preguntó Dib revisando los monitores y cambiando de cámara continuamente.

-Sobrevivientes y enemigos- explicó Sirena-. Aun no estamos seguros de a que nos enfrentamos, solo que Zim es la mente maestra detrás de…

-¡Es papa!- exclamó Gaz señalando un monitor.

Dib se acercó corriendo al monitor; en el, se podía ver al profesor Membrana y otros pocos científicos siendo cargados por el robot de Zim hacia una plataforma. También Zim estaba ahí, al parecer tecleando algo en la computadora de su padre…

-Así que si eres tu…- susurró Dib furioso.

El padre de Dib se rasco la cabeza confundido y después pareció desmayarse; Zim dio instrucciones mudas a Gir, quien saltó alegremente antes de levantarla plataforma y… llevarla hasta un elevador averiado. Ante la sorpresa de Dib, el robot comenzó a escalar hacia lo que solamente podía ser una ruta de escape.

-¿Pero que demonios?- exclamó Sirena confundida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Barba partida acercándose al monitor.

-Es Zim…- explicó Dib- ¿Esta huyendo?

-¿Su plan salió mal?- preguntó Barba partida confundido.

El hombre observo otra pantalla y retrocedió horrorizado.

-¡Invoco pólipos flotantes!- gritó con temor- ¡Ese bastardo verde nos ha destruido!

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gaz buscando en los monitores.

-¿Qué son pólipos?- preguntaron Rei y Dib a la vez.

-Estamos… estamos muertos…- Barba partida abrió su portafolio y saco un libro de él.

A Dib se le hizo extrañamente familiar, hasta que el hombre lo abrió y empezó a recitar en voz alta palabras desconocidas. Una lengua muerta.

-¡Ygheuo-ti Nagh Azzar!- gritó el hombre cortándose con un cuchillo la mano- ¡Yog-Shotthot! ¡Ie Hydra! ¡Frag nu moi, valkyria de Masma!

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó Dib asustado-. Eso es…

-El necronomicon- completó Sirena sorprendida.

-¡Azzar! ¡Moi nu Azzar!- grito Barba partida golpeando con su herida el libro.

Una explosión sacudió todo el edificio y Dib se perdió en su inconsciencia…

**Fin Capitulo 05**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de este humilde proyecto; empezare por aclarar que no son errores de escritura, los pólipos hablan así. Para muchos, los no relacionados con lovecraft, puede que esta mini serie no les resulte de todo cómica pero aun así espero sepan apreciar como se desarrollan las cosas.

El capitulo en general me gusto, y la mini saga era necesaria para iniciar lo que viene a ser la unión de Dib con su nuevo equipo y de Zim y gaz para consolidar una pareja. No dejen de darle seguimiento al fic, dejen sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima!


	6. 06- Llamada de la Destruccion P3

_Hoy los martirizaremos con…_

**La Llamada de la Destrucción (Parte 03)**

Con los Pólipos flotantes reunidos en un solo punto, Zim no tuvo mayor problema que encerrarlos con pequeños derrumbes estratégicos; hasta ese momento no había tenido idea de lo estúpido que podían llegar a ser los Pólipos, pero eso no les quitaba poder o peligrosidad, así que debía terminar el trabajo tan pronto como le fuera posible. Por supuesto, necesitaba encontrar un refugio que no significara su propia destrucción cuando la onda calorífica lo arrasara todo; después de ello, ir a terminar, si era posible, con los pólipos flotantes.

-¡Amo!- llamó Gir a Zim.

-Gir, estoy ocupado- dijo Zim quien revisaba los planos para volver a los niveles superiores del laboratorio, donde debía encontrar el refugio-. Se breve.

-Los humanos fueron evacuados…

-Bien hecho, Gir- dijo Zim satisfecho.

-¿Puedo comer tacos?- preguntó el robot inocentemente.

-Negativo, necesito que mini-alce monitoree los accesos de cualquier otra persona; Dib-gusano debe estar cerca de llegar…

-¡¿Dib?! ¡Ya llego! ¿Puedo comer tacos?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡GIR! ¡Debías avisarme con anticipación! ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Gracias!

-Maldición, maldición… Dib ya llego…- dijo Zim cortando la comunicación-. Si el estúpido humano muere, Gaz no me lo perd… no, no, es solo que Dib será mi mascota; si, no puedo dejarlo morir…

Zim saco sus extremidades y empezó avanzar por los pasillos, recorriéndolos con rapidez.

-Gir, vigila a Dib… que no te vea.

-¡Si, amo!- exclamó GIR con tono militar.

-Mini-alce, quiero que robes los archivos del profesor Membrana… Necesito saber que hacia o esperaba hacer ese estúpido aquí… y si tenia conocimiento real de la existencia de los pólipos…

En la pantalla que Zim sostenía en su mano, apareció una mano con un pulgar arriba. Zim se pregunto brevemente si debía añadirle un modulo de habla a Mini-alce, pero decidió que por el momento era prescindible.

-Bien, Dib… Primero tendré que salvarte, supongo…

* * *

Dib despertó, confundido y terriblemente mareado; lo primero que vio fue una pared rosa. Lo siguiente fue que la pared rosa de hecho se movía… y de forma muy asquerosa. Entonces notó que se había despertado por el ardor en su piel; estaba acostado en un charco… no, estaba hundido en un charco mas propiamente dicho y el lugar apestaba a basura. Se levanto mareado y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no podía pisar firme, estaba en una especie de lodo verdoso… Eso le provocaba el ardor. Entonces vio a la chica desmayada a unos metros delante de él.

-¡Sirena, sirena!- Dib corrió y levantó a la chica, que se encontraba también medio hundida en ese lodo verde. Pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la ropa de ella estaba llena de agujeros, dejando ver… bueno, dejando ver cosas que una chica no desea dejar ver- ¡Lo siento!

Dib dejo caer a Rei, la cual despertó al volver a entrar en contacto; la chica volteó a verlo, notando que su ropa estaba desgarrada. Sonrojada, ella dio una patada en el rostro del chico; furiosa se dio la vuelta.

-¡Dib, pervertido!- exclamó la chica molesta- ¡Ni aunque me gustaras, imbécil!

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Dib sobándose el rostro.

-¿De que hablo?- preguntó la chica con ironía-. Seguramente del acordeón de cinco centímetros entre tus piernas no…

-¿Acordeón?- Dib bajo la mirada solo para descubrir que su propia ropa estaba tan destruida como la de la chica. Avergonzado, el chico cerró su gabardina, pero enojado, volteó a gritarle a la chica- ¡¿Y que me dices tú?! ¡Exhibiendo tu ropa interior y esas hermosas piernas!

-¿Qué?

Sirena se miró a si misma y noto que su ropa estaba destrozada, inclusive el traje negro que llevaban debajo de la misma.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Ahora si estas muerto, violador de mierda!- gritó furiosa la chica girándose.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo no hice eso- exclamó Dib alzando un brazo a la defensiva.

Entonces, frente a ambos, la manga de Dib comenzó a derretirse lentamente. Ambos miraron fijamente esto, sorprendidos. Después intercambiaron una mirada y voltearon a ver a su alrededor.

-Oye, Dib… ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- preguntó ella asustada.

-Barba Partida invocando… eso era el necronomicon ¿Cierto?

-Si, el arma secreta del maestro…- susurró la chica-. Nunca he sabido que lo haya usado…

-¿Exactamente que invocó?

-Ni idea… pero no recuerdo nada tampoco…

-Rei…

-¿Si, Dib?

-¿Ves las paredes rosas agitándose de forma convulsa y terrorífica?

-Si…

-¿Y el lodo verdoso que derrite la ropa e irrita la piel?

-Imposible no verlo, cabezón…- dijo Rei abrazando a Dib, asustada.

-Bien… diría que hay una alta probabilidad de que… de que hallamos sido devorados mientras estábamos inconscientes…- dijo Dib tragando saliva.

-Lo se…- respondió la chica con la voz chillona.

* * *

-El amo es feliz… nunca había sido feliz- dijo Gir dando saltos alrededor de Mini-alce, el cual estaba conectado a una computadora-. Bueno, tenia esa felicidad Irken… ¡Pero ahora quiere Bechos!

Mini-alce volteó a ver a Gir y proyecto un holograma de Gaz frente a ellos.

-Pero si Lucy esta triste, amo también estará triste…- comentó Gir con lagrimas- ¡¿Dónde esta Lucy, Alce?!

El aludido proyecto un mapa tridimensional, marcando la ubicación de ellos en rojo en un mapa azul; un punto morado se proyecto. En el mapa se proyectaron puntos verdes, los cuales ambos entendían perfectamente que significaban.

-Alce, necesitaremos muchos puercos…- exclamó Gir con ojos rojos- ¡Puercos!

* * *

En esta ocasión, realmente podía presumir que su squeedly spooch le avisaba del peligro, un peligro inminente; el pulso no cabía duda en su equivocación. No entendía como ni porque, pero alguien había invocado algo todavía más peligroso que los pólipos flotantes y sabía exactamente quien era ese quien: Dib.

-Humano estúpido…- exclamó Zim preocupado-. Invocaste un antiguo ¡¿Cómo diablos puedo enfrentarme contra un Dios?! Necesito analizar la firma…

Zim puso a trabajar un programa en su pantalla y guardo la misma en su pak; el programa se correría mientras intentaba analizar a su enemigo y su punto débil. Por supuesto, primero tendría que encontrarse de frente con su enemigo para que la magia empezara.

-Hoy será un día muy largo…- susurró Zim con resignación.

* * *

-¡¿Qué rayos sucedió con Barba Partida?!- gritó histérico Gay.

-No grites…- susurró enojada Gaz.

Ambos se encontraban escondidos en un pequeño cuarto, apenas una especie de bodega de limpieza; pero la puerta estaba si acaso sobrepuesta, pues estaba totalmente destrozada. Marca chamuscadas cubrían todo el lugar, aunque ninguna era demasiado "severa". Gaz y Gay se encontraban sentados de rodillas, procurando evitar ver hacia fuera. Desde algún lugar lejano, se escuchaban destrozos de metal y explosiones; sin embargo, no lo suficientemente cerca para que se sintieran seguros.

-¡Barba Partida es el único que puede sacarnos de esto!

-El nos metió en esto, imbécil- replicó molesta Gaz.

-¡¿Y sirena, y Palomilla?!

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos tu mismo?

-¡Debemos ir por ellos! ¡No podemos con esto solo!

-Maldita sea, no grites…

-¡¿Y si esa cosa viene por nosotros?!

-¡Deja de ser tan marica, Gay!- exclamó Gaz tomando al chico de la playera. De un solo movimiento lo arrojo al suelo y trato de tranquilizarse. En esos momentos lo mejor era planear las cosas con inteligencia, no con furia.

-Tu también tienes miedo, deja de hacerte la valiente- replicó el chico molesto.

-Yo no tengo miedo.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí, valiente?- preguntó con ironía el chico.

Y por primera vez, pareció ser una pregunta inteligente ¿Qué diablos hacia allí escondiéndose? No es como si tuviera miedo a la muerte… pero no podía morir antes del fin de semana, antes de la cita. Perdida en sus pensamientos, toco con su mano el collar que había permanecido escondido todo ese tiempo debajo de su ropa; fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo que ni el loco de Dib había pensado.

-El collar…- exclamó Gaz abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué, que collar?

-El collar de Zim- dijo Gaz dándose la vuelta para encarar a Gay-. Zim tiene un collar, como el mío. Se lo pusieron en la escuela…

-No entiendo nada, niña rara- dijo el niño extrañado.

-Dib les debió haber hablado de Zim, el niño verde que piensa que es un extraterrestre…

-¡Oh, si!- asintió Gay sonriendo-. Dice que el niño verde y el extraterrestre es el mismo ser… ¡Una tontería! Nadie en la agencia cree en eso…

-A Zim, el niño, le pusieron un collar igual al mío; si Zim el Irken y Zim el niño son el mismo…

-¡Debe tener el mismo collar!- concluyó Gay- ¡Un collar de citas! ¿Por qué tienes un collar de citas? ¿Por qué tarde tanto en preguntar eso?

-Debo encontrar al Zim que ha lastimado a Papá y demostrar de una vez por todas que no es mi Zim…

-¿Tu Zim?- preguntó Gay alzando una ceja.

-¡Que no es el Zim niño!- exclamó Gaz sonrojada, golpeando en el rostro al chico-. Así Dib deberá dejarme en paz…

-Que daño…- susurró tirado en el suelo.

-Bien, iré a descubrir esto de una vez por todas…

* * *

-Ya casi…- susurró Sirena alzándose lo más que pudo-. Ya casi…

Dib sostenía a Sirena en sus hombros, volteando hacia abajo por ordenes explicitas de la chica; sus ropas se estaban desintegrando y no tardarían nada en perder por completo el traje negro de protección, el cual en el caso de Dib en realidad ya no serbia para nada. Aun así, lo importante es que una vez disuelta toda la ropa, lo siguiente era su propia piel en una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Rei resbalo e hizo tambalear a Dib; pocos segundos después, ambos cayeron con un sonido sordo sobre un monto de… materia orgánica cuyo origen preferían no conocer.

-Es inútil…- replicó desesperada la chica-. El tracto es en si muy resbaloso…

-Tranquila, Sirena, saldremos de esta- afirmó Dib estudiando alrededor.

-Es inútil, Dib- dijo la chica con voz quebradiza- ¡Todo apesta! ¡Moriré y seré una mierda en mi propia tumba!

-¡Nadie morirá hoy!- replicó Dib sonriendo.

-¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte!- sollozo la chica-. Deja… Déjame morir con dignidad… Tengo miedo, y si tu no lo tienes… Moriré como una cobarde…

-Sirena…

-Siempre supe que moriría enfrentando un monstruo- susurró la chica cubriéndose el rostro-. Solo que pensé en morir partida por la mitad, no…. Digerida y enmierdalizada…

-Esa palabra no existe- rió Dib con amargura.

-Tu cerebro no existe- dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas con una sonrisa.

-Tu talento no existe.

-Tu habilidad no existe- dijo ella sacando la lengua.

-Tu inteligencia no existe- replicó él riendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, mirándose con una resignada sonrisa en el rostro; de cierta forma, ambos admitían que era imposible escapar desde adentro de esa cosa, solo les quedaba esperar… o morir.

-Tu… tu belleza no existe- dijo Dib desviando la mirada. El comentario hizo sonrojar a Sirena, quien no pudo menos que soltar una risita.

-Tu atractivo no existe- dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta.

-Tu linda sonrisa no existe…

-Tu interesante mirada no existe…

Dib estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando Rei junto sus labios con los de él, quedando ambos en silencio; ella lo abrazo con fuerza, con toda la fuerza de que era capaz abrazarlo. Cuando dejaron de besarse, Dib le acaricio el pelo y ella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. No podía hacerle falsas promesas o juramentos. Estaban muertos.

* * *

-Soy Barba partida reportándome- dijo el hombre ante una cámara de video-. Tras largos años de estudios del necronomicon… me doy cuenta de que he confundido por todo este tiempo la letra A con la V, causando así una malinterpretación entera de todo el libro… No cuento con el tiempo ni la capacidad para corregir el error en tiempo y forma. He invocado accidentalmente un Dios prohibido, y perdido a todos mis pupilos… y a una niña rara. Aviso que los civiles fueron evacuados, incluyendo al profesor Membrana… Debía informarle a la sociedad de los ojos cansados para evitar que las cosas salgan de control; enfrentare a Dios, en un ultimo intento de detener a la bestia, pero dejo constancia de este reporte para que si llego a fallar y muero, la sociedad este prevenida ante la oscuridad que se avecina a la tierra.

"El Dios es conocido en cuestión como la cabra negra, Shub-Niggurath. La madre de los monstruos. Y si muero, la sociedad debe prepararse adecuadamente. Intentare encontrar a mis pupilos y hacerlos huir mientras yo lucho con esa anormalidad… Díganle a mi hijo que… que es un verdadero idiota… pero lo quiero… pero eso no le quita lo idiota. Barba partida fuera…"

* * *

-Oh… Mierda…- susurró Gay con un nudo en la garganta.

Frente a ellos, en lo que parecía ser un hangar para helicópteros, aquella enorme cosa que los estuvo persiguiendo oscilaba en el aire; una especie de serpiente morada gigantesca… la cual, ahora lo sabían, no era mas que un tentáculo de la enorme masa negra y deforme que desgarraba las paredes de metal como si de papel se tratara. Gaz estaba frente a él, igualmente impresionada pero no temblando. Describir textualmente al ser frente a ellos seria perder la cordura, pero su tamaño era el equivalente al de un avión, con tantos tentáculos de tan diversos tamaños que resultaba ridículo intentar contarlos; era literalmente una bola de carne, cubierta de tantos orificios repulsivos que apenas se distinguían entre ellos; parecía carecer de ojos, y sus movimientos eran torpes y raquíticos.

-La cabra negra…- exclamó Gaz sorprendida-. Jefe del nivel secreto del esclavo del Juego 2… Y de Alone in The Dark… y de Doom…Y de Quake… Y de…

-Si, si, sale en muchos juegos- replicó Gay tembloroso-. Eso queda claro ¿Cómo la matamos según esos?

-Una BFG, un arma plasmática o un amuleto sagrado servirán…- respondió la chica con sarcasmo-. Deja reviso mi inventario, ponle pausa al juego…

-¡Entiendo el sarcasmo!- replicó el chico molesto- ¿Ahora que?

-Tengo una idea…

Gaz tomó a Gay de su gabardina y pateó sus piernas, haciéndolo tropezar; sin soltarlo se giro sobre si misma y arrojó al chico al aire. Gay apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando aterrizo en el suelo de cara. Adolorido se levanto cubriéndose el rostro… teniendo a pocos metros a la masa de carne.

-Mierda…- susurró el chico.

Con esa pequeña palabra, todos los tentáculos se giraron hacia Gay; la mitad de los orificios se curvaron en una clara sonrisa con dientes filosos, demostrando que se trataban de boca. Los tentáculos se lanzaron hacia al niño sin mediar mas acciones.

-¡Maldita niña!- gritó Gay levantándose y empezando a correr.

-Bien, si es peligrosa- puntualizo Gaz con serenidad-. Y también es ciega… Ahora a buscar una forma de salir de aquí…

-¡Gaz!- gritó el chico aterrorizado- ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Dónde quedaba el elevador?

-¡GAZ!

* * *

Gaz encontró el elevador, pero cuando se disponía a abordarlo, Gay llego al lugar; apenas voltear, tuvo suficiente tiempo para arrojarse un lado y evitar la embestida destructiva de los tentáculos. Cuando se puso de pie, pudo ver su ruta de salida descartada. Maldiciendo, se puso de pie.

Los tentáculos retrocedieron y en esta ocasión se dividieron en dos grupos, uno apuntando al escurridizo Gay, que seguía corriendo, y otro a la silenciosa Gaz, que observaba a la creatura con interés.

-Supongo que no será tan fácil…- susurró Gaz preparándose para esquivar los tentáculos.

Los tentáculos avanzaron, pero la chica no tuvo la necesidad en absoluto de esquivar nada; frente a ella, el extraterrestre verde se coloco y con su cuatro extremidades creo una barrera eléctrica. Los tentáculos al golpear, retrocedieron acalambrados, mientras Zim, sin mediar más palabras, sacaba dos pistolas y comenzaba su batalla. Zim se adelanto, aun con sus extremidades saliendo de esa extraña mochila, despidiendo electricidad continuamente. Los tentáculos pusieron toda su atención en el ser, al tiempo que la creatura gritaba de forma horrorosa desde todas sus bocas a la vez.

-¡Te maldigo, Irken, te maldigo!- exclamaron las bocas furiosas.

-Esa es mi frase, imbécil…- dijo Zim con rencor- ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡Y solo yo destruiré a estos humanos y comeré sus órganos! ¡Solo yo! ¡El gran Zim!

Los tentáculos arremetieron contra el Irken, quien los esquivo con facilidad; se giro en el suelo y se colocó detrás de unas cajas, dejando caer una especie de mina. Se levantó y salió de su escondite. Los pasos que realizaba con sus extremidades eran terriblemente ruidosos, chipoteando electricidad y encajándose en el suelo de metal, pero eran agiles y precisos, de una forma casi… artística. Los tentáculos destruían con aterradora facilidad el piso y las paredes, pero cada vez que se acercaban a Zim, bastaba con un simple toque de las patas eléctricas para que retrocedieran ennegrecidas y deformadas. Aun asi, no era como si Zim pudiera lograr una victoria con aquello, pero cada cierto tiempo, dejaba caer una de esas especies de minas, procurando hacerlo en un lugar donde la cabra negra no lo atacara.

Mientras Gaz presenciaba la batalla fascinada, Gay llego arrastrándose, con moretones y cortadas, la ropa hecha jirones y lo que parecia ser… cuero cabelludo arrancado. Tomó a Gaz de la bota, la cual lo volteó a ver brevemente antes de patear su rostro.

-Dile a mi papá…

-¿Qué eres Gay?

-¡No soy gay!- gritó molesto el chico- ¡Bueno, si soy Gay! ¡No soy gay pero soy gay!... Maldita sea, mi nombre es gay pero soy heterosexual…

-Claro, marica…- dijo Gaz con indiferencia.

-Zim… ese maldito Zim…- susurró Gay sentándose con dificultad en el suelo- ¿esta peleando por defendernos?

-¿Dónde están sus pólipos?- inquirió Gaz confundida-. Esa cosa la invoco el idiota de tu maestro… ¿Por qué no usa sus creaturas para atacar esta?

-Oye… no veo ningún collar…- comentó Gay forzando su vista.

En efecto, Gaz observo detenidamente a Zim y no pudo notar ni rastro del collar de citas… Ese Zim no era su Zim… ¿Entonces porque la había salvado? ¿Por qué a ella? Lo de Gay había sido una consecuencia, a ella la salvo claramente del peligro. Por Dib nunca haría algo semejante… por ningún humano, hasta donde tenia entendido.

-Entonces no son el mismo…- concluyo Gaz con serenidad.

* * *

-Fue un placer, Dib…

-Igual… Rei…

Ambos chicos se abrazaron en silencio cuando algo golpeó a Dib en la cabeza; el chico vio una bola rosa caer al suelo y ambos miraron con interés. En el lodo verde, un puerco comenzó a hundirse…

-¿Un puerco?- pensó en voz alta Dib, alzando una ceja.

-Es un lindo peluche…- dijo Rei levantándolo y limpiándolo lo mejor que pudo con sus manos-. Un poco de esperanza…

-Bueno, supongo que…

Un par de puercos, igual que el primero, cayeron frente a ellos. Ambos voltearon a verse confundidos.

-Ok, esto es extraño…

Cinco puercos más cayeron al lodo.

-Eso ya es tétrico- comentó Rei.

Ambos voltearon a ver arriba. Una lluvia de cerdos los golpeó, llenando rápidamente el espacio en el que se encontraban; antes de que pudiesen siquiera tomar aire, los puercos inundaron el lugar. Dib apretó con fuerza la mano de Rei, a manera de despedida. Entonces se escucho una explosión y los puercos cayeron, permitiéndoles volver a respirar. Se encontraron tirados en el suelo de metal del laboratorio, rodeados de los puercos.

-¡Puercos!- gritó la conocida voz metálica de GIR.

-¿Qué rayos?- exclamó Dib alzando la cabeza.

Gir se encontraba frente a ellos, sosteniendo un puerco en cada mano y con sus ojos brillando en un color rojo intenso. Gir alzó ambos puercos de forma amenazadora; los chicos cerraron los ojos temerosos. Los puercos cayeron flojamente en sus cabezas, haciéndolos apenas agachar la cabeza.

-¡Las traes! ¡Wiiii!

El robot salió corriendo, dejando a un confundido Dib y una sorprendida Rei en el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó ella.

-Nunca entenderé a ese robot…

* * *

-Ahora- dijo Zim con una sonrisa.

Las minas que había colocado, causaron un enorme ruido agudo y horrible que hizo replegarse los tentáculos; rápidamente el Irken tomó a Gaz y Gay, y comenzó a subir entre los destrozos de la plataforma, dirigiéndose a la superficie. La cabra negra permaneció gritando de dolor.

-¡Justin Bieber no! ¡Piedad!- fue lo último que escucho gritar Gaz a la creatura.

Zim saco un pequeño control de su bolsillo y apretó un botón negro; en lo más profundo del laboratorio, las cargas explotaron, activando la erupción del volcán. La lava se elevó con rapidez, chocando en lo más profundo del laboratorio contra las gruesas capas de hielo de los pólipos. Al instante la lava retrocedió, pero el hielo derretido explotó con un ruido agudo, expulsando una nube de vapor que empezó a subir recorriendo el laboratorio y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Gaz mirando hacia abajo.

-Una erupción de vapor- contestó Zim-. Destruirá al retoño oscuro y a los pólipos… Dejándome como el indiscutible ganador ¡Zim es el ser superior!

-¿Los pólipos no eran tuyos?- inquirió Gay.

Con un rápido movimiento, Zim desgarró una pared e ingresó en el ducto de los elevadores, comenzando a subir gracias a sus extremidades. El vapor aun estaba lejos, pero desde el elevador el eco de su destrucción aumento.

-No, yo nunca usaría algo tan estúpido…

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?- pregunto Gay confundido.

-Debía detenerlos- replicó Zim como si fuera obvio-. Ahora cállate, humano estúpido…

La explosión de vapor ingreso en el elevador, a lo lejos, destruyendo a su paso las paredes y elevando a una velocidad vertiginosa la caja del elevador hacia ellos.

-O-oye… oye Zim…- dijo Gay mirando la caja acercarse- ¿Tendrás modo turbo?

-¿Y tu tienes modo silencio? ¡No cuestiones la genialidad de Zim!

-Oye, enano verde- dijo Gaz quien extrañamente se descubrió intentando ser amable-. Tengo algo importante que hacer el fin de semana… no seria agradable morir antes de eso…

-Entiendo…- asintió Zim con… un poco de docilidad.

Zim siguió elevándose y cuando el elevador estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, Zim saltó por un hueco; al parecer había sido previamente hecho, pues los saco directamente a una ladera de la montaña. Los tres cayeron en una plataforma de metal, al parecer un puesto de vigilancia, mientras el vapor explotaba por la apertura hacia el cielo. Pedazos de piedra y metal salieron disparados, mientras ellos simplemente miraban tirados en el suelo. Zim se levantó con satisfacción mientras la montaña comenzaba a colapsarse hacia dentro.

* * *

-¡Muere creatura del…!

Barba partida entró corriendo a la estancia solo para encontrarse con la cabra negra retorciéndose en agonía.

-¡No más, no más!- rogó la creatura.

-¿Qué?- Barba partida alzó una ceja escuchando la música a su alrededor- ¿Justin Bieber?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un tentáculo de la cabra negra lo golpeó, mandándolo directo a un elevador abierto.

-Ugh… pero que daño…- susurró el hombre.

Una explosión se escuchó y barba partida miró alrededor. Sin poder reaccionar, el vapor golpeo el elevador, expulsándolo a través del conducto a una fuerza increíble…

* * *

El elevador salió destruyendo parte de la montaña y cayendo justo a pocos metros detrás de Zim y compañía, fue Gay el único interesado en voltear a ver el elevador. Gaz simplemente observaba con interés al extraterrestre quien tenía los brazos cruzados con satisfacción mientras parte de la montaña colapsaba sobre si misma. Zim volteó a ver a Gaz brevemente y extrañamente su comportamiento se volvió errático y nervioso, sonrió con vergüenza y simplemente se rasco la cabeza.

-Eh… hola…

-Hola…

-¿Así que… vives por aquí?- preguntó Zim sonriendo.

-No…- respondió ella alzando una ceja.

-Oh… entiendo…- Zim se rasco la cabeza-. Um… bonito día ¿No crees?

-Un día horrible en un lugar horrible- dijo la chica con ligereza- ¿Dónde esta papá?

-El profesor membrana debe estar al pie de la montaña- dijo Zim con ligereza-. Por supuesto, no esta enterado de que sus hijos estén aquí.

-Bien, entonces no tendré porque golpearte- comentó Gaz con tranquilidad- Mmm… por cierto… ¿No tendrás un collar igual a este?

-El collar quedo en…

Mini-alce llego justo a tiempo para dar un golpe en la cabeza a Zim; el Irken volteó a verlo interrogativo, pero al instante comprendió.

-No, no, nunca he visto esa cosa…- dijo Zim rascándose la cabeza-. Eh…. Nos vemos…

-Hola amo, traje chocolate- dijo Gir masticando.

-Son piedras volcánicas, Gir…

-¡Piedras! ¡Son crujientes!- dijo Gir riendo.

-Vámonos- ordenó Zim girándose.

-Nos vemos… Zim…- dijo Gaz con tranquilidad.

-Eh… si, claro, cuando te conquiste.

Ante el comentario Gaz se sonrojó… pero pronto dejo esa idea detrás. No tenia el collar, no era Zim. No lo era. Zim llamo a su nave y la abordó, seguido de mini-alce y Gir. La nave despego con rapidez antes de que ella pudiera agregar nada.

* * *

Los puercos los cubrieron en la mayor parte de la explosión, donde por azares del destino, también fue una de las pocas partes del laboratorio que no quedaron destruidas; los otros dos equipos de la sociedad de los ojos cansados fueron los encargados de poner a salvo a los civiles tan pronto y se dieron cuenta de su evacuación. Debido al anonimato de la sociedad de los ojos cansados, Dib y Gaz tuvieron que abandonar el lugar sin ver a su padre, para mantener todo en secreto. Nadie vio la dirección que la nave de Zim tomó, ni pudieron comprobar la culpabilidad del extraterrestre, pero hubo testigos que vieron al extraño robot de Zim ser quien evacuaba a las personas de la montaña.

Subieron a las naves de la sociedad, donde todos estaban siendo atendidos por los medicos en turno; Gaz y Rei estaban en un compartimento, mientras Dib y Barba partida estaban en otra. Gay en esos momentos se encontraba inconsciente.

-No tenia el collar…- comentó Barba Partida con simpleza.

-Pero señor, tiene que entender…

-No tiene el collar, Dib- replicó molesto el hombre-. Si mañana Zim se presenta con el collar, será una prueba concluyente de que no son el mismo Zim… Tu hermana tiene una absoluta razón en eso…

-Señor, creo que es un poco…

-¿Pones en duda mi autoridad, palomilla?

-No, señor- respondió el chico con resignación.

-Bien, porque me duele la cabeza…- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza, donde un pedazo de tuvo sobresalía en su oreja izquierda.

Mientras tanto Rei permanecía en silencio mientras una enfermera colocaba ungüento en las zonas irritadas, observando avergonzada a Gaz, con cierto temor; por su parte la chica se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos y posiblemente fuera la que había recibido menos daño físico que los demás. Miraba por la ventana, preguntándose el porque de la extraña actitud del extraterrestre… pero sobre todo, el que debería hacer ahora que estaba segura que Zim y Zim no eran el mismo Zim…

-Eh… Gaz?- llamó Rei con nerviosismo.

-¿Si?- preguntó Gaz sin voltear a ver la niña.

-Yo… digamos que alguien quisiera salir con tu hermano…

-Pregúntaselo a alguien que le importe- replicó Gaz poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño-. Maldita bola de locos…

Rei dio un suspiro mientras sonreía sonrojada. Le agradaba Dib en serio, aunque fuera un poco loco, y eso de un miembro de los ojos cansados era mucho decir.

-Jeje… es lindo… y dijo que tengo hermosas piernas…- rió la chica con algo de vergüenza antes de que la enfermera comenzara a ponerle las vendas en las heridas.

* * *

-Misión cumplida…- suspiró Zim dejándose caer en el sillón, de vuelta a su cuerpo humano.

-Aun falta preparar la cena- puntualizó Gir sacando la lengua.

-A la mierda…- dijo Zim con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Yo, el gran Zim, he derrotado a los pólipos flotantes, un retoño oscuro, a Dib y sus estúpidos compañeros, salvándolo junto con su adorable hermana.

-¡Gir salvo a Dib!- dijo el robot corriendo en círculos- ¡Lucy no estará triste!

-Y lo tomare en cuenta Gir- comentó Zim apenas alzando la cabeza-. Pero ahora estoy muy cansado… demasiado…

-Bien, veré la tele…- dijo Gir sacando la lengua- ¡La rosa de Guadalupe!

-¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?

-¡Me hace sentir mas listo!- rió Gir corriendo al televisor.

Zim permaneció acostado en el sillón, con una gran satisfacción; técnicamente, su cuerpo humano no tenia en absoluto nada de cansancio, todo el desgaste era simplemente mental. Sin embargo, se tomaría un merecido descanso; por supuesto, mañana haría un informe completo a sus altos, pero por el momento aquello era prescindible. Por su parte, la computadora no dejo de tomar en cuenta que Zim no tenia porque volver a su cuerpo humano fuera del horario de escuela; lo agregó al registro y permaneció en silencio.

* * *

Gaz se recostó en su cama, con sus pensamientos alborotados; Zim era humano, Zim podia convivir con normalidad con cualquier otro humano. Su Zim y el Zim de Dib eran diferentes personajes. No se dio cuenta, pero la chica sonreía con satisfacción antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Fin Capitulo 06**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Un siguiente capitulo de este fic, muy intenso para finalizar lo que seria la primer saga que sirve como introducción a la historia; si invader Zim hubiese continuado, esta vendría siendo lo que yo considero la trilogía de inicio a la tercera temporada. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, aunque contiene menos humor que los capítulos anteriores, aun así mantiene su esencia y dinamismo, el cual confió sepan apreciar si ya leyeron los capítulos anteriores y este a su vez.

En ocasiones me es difícil continuar con un capitulo nuevo porque… bueno, no soy Jhonen Vazquez. Pero para hacer una obra de la que me sienta orgulloso, no solo quiero, NECESITO conservar la esencia de Invader Zim ¿Dónde esta mi identidad entonces? En el Gore y el erotismo… Mis lectores asiduos ya lo saben, así que no tengo porque esconderlo xD…

Hago esta aclaración porque próximamente podría haber escenas Gore, eróticas y de contenido para público maduro… Aun así, estoy seguro de conservar la esencia del fic y mantenerlo hasta el final. Muchos me han pedido adaptar los capítulos "inéditos" de Invader Zim, incluyendo la película de "Invader Dib"… Bueno ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Les agrada la idea para el fic? Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, nos leemos pronto y espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo… hasta luego!


End file.
